A New Beginning
by APurpleMonster
Summary: For as long as Allen can remember he's been begging for money for food but it all changed after he met two people with ash gray skin. So this'll be a pretty dark romance/fluff story with Allen and road so it'll have cursing/sex and violence! Also Allen will not have his innocence and he have never meet Mana so no curse no scar nothing like that. But I hope you'll enjoy it still!
1. A New Life

**Hello everyone Purps here so before I start this story I'd like to give a shoutout to "Will of the abyss" it's thanks to her Always a walker that I got the idea of trying to go back to Allen's childhood and change the guide lines of how his life goes. And this is my first every fanfic so please don't judge me if it's not that good *Hides* and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of the characters I only own the story of this fanfic.**

**Chapter I A New Life**

The young boy came walking down the road of London he was very happy cause he had gotten exactly one pound from begging on the street(**A/N bear in mind that this will all be taking place around 1820 and one pound then is about 85 pounds now a days)**which was more then he'd ever earned before it would usually take him four or five times of begging to make that much money. As the boy was jumping and skipping happily towards the store he usually goes to to buy his food he ran into a group of other homeless people that really weren't happy about how much money the boy had earned from today.

"Hay boy what are you so happy about?" one of the people from the group screamed  
"Yeah what're ya so happy about?" another one screamed out  
"N-nothing sir" The boy said stuttering  
"Oh yeah? I saw how many people came up giving you money, how much d'ya earn boy?" One of the men said taking a firm grip of a piece of wood  
"N-not that much I-I promise" The boy said backing up a bit but tripping over his own leg "ouch" he said to him self quietly  
"D'ya think I'm stupid boy? Give me the fucking money you brat or I swear to god I'll beat your ass until you fucking pass out" The man screamed as he pointed the piece of wood towards him  
"Okey! Okey.. I'll give it to you just.. Please don't hurt me" The boys said starting to dig through his pockets taking out the money he had earned  
When the man had picked it up he looked at the boy "Ya see ya've made me quite mad cause ya forced me to scream at ya boy" The man said as a grin spread a cross his face "And I'm still pissed at ya for stealing all my money so I'll just have to teach you a lesson" as he finished the sentence he hit the young boy with the wooden piece right to his skull "Ya see I don't like when people steal my money"  
The boy crawled up from the ground trying to sit up with blood running down his head "I.. I never stole it.. It was fair begging..." The young kid said through his tears. The man started laughing out load so did the others in the group behind him "D'ya seriously think I give a fuck about what ya say? Then ya're fucking wrong boy. Now I'm going to teach ya a fucking lesson by beating the fucking shit out of you boy"  
The man raised the piece of wood striking the boy on the head again making him fall over fading away into unconsciousness but before he can do that the man hits him one last time in the back breaking the piece of wood in two. As the boy wakes up after passing out his whole body hurts and he understands that the man earlier didn't stop beating him even after he passed out. He struggled to get to his feet walking to wards the store he was going to go to and buy the food but this time it was just to maybe get some shelter and help. As he was walking he noticed the man that had beat him up earlier heading into a liquor shop probably to buy some alcohol and get drunk like always.

_A few minutes late  
_As the boy got the the store the owner noticed him and ran out of the store.  
"My god Allen what has happened to you?"  
"Some people robbed me and beat me up.." Allen said looking down at the ground almost crying  
"Allen please come in come in I'll get you some water and some bread and then I'll take a look at your wounds" The man said taking Allen's arm that seemed to be all right over his shoulders helping him inside  
"I'll be back in a second whit some bread and some clean water please stay put" The man said as he went into the back of the store  
Allen sat quietly waiting for the old man to return. About a minute after he had gone into the back he came back with a large piece of bread and a glass of water and put it on the table in front of Allen, he then took a chair and sat on the opposite side of him.  
"So Allen tell me who did this" The man said his voice having a very angry tone to it, his face was having a angry expression but it was very mild the side of his lips where twitching from time to time  
"It was one of the other homeless people.. He said I stole his money and that he was going to teach me a lesson" Allen said looking down at the bread without any appetite at all  
"So he beat up a seven year old child to teach him a lesson? What the fuck is wrong with this fucking psycho?" The man screamed then looked down to Allen who got frightened from his yelling, he took a few breaths to calm himself  
"Do you have any memory of how he looked?" The man said lightening his expression getting a bit softer.  
"Well yes.. But I'm not going to go to the police about it" "Why not Allen do you want the man to keep being out there?" The man said getting a bit irritated at what Allen had said  
"Because.. I don't want him to go to jail the guards there will treat him like he's nothing and probably beat if they found out what they had done.."  
"But Allen what if he comes after you again? What if he decides to rob and beat you up again?" Allen remained silence for a bit before answering "Then he can do that I don't want to destroy anything for him.." _'This boy is way to nice for his own good' _The man thought as he sighed. "Well then Allen if you will not do that then I can not let you sleep outside anymore, my daughter has moved out to her husband so I have a open bed at home and it will be yours now even if you like it or not"  
Allen looked up to the man with tears starting to build up in his eyes and a big smile forming on his lips "Do you really mean it ?" "Yes I do Allen, and I've told you plenty of times call me Edwards" Allen started to cry as he heard what Edward said and the smile he had on his lips got even bigger.  
"Now Allen please eat the bread and I'll take a look at those wounds of yours" Allen had completely forgotten about the wounds he had gotten from the beating earlier, he had just gotten a new life he had a home and was going to have a life it was all so surreal. Allen ate the break quickly as he hadn't eaten for almost two days.  
When he was done Edward took him to the back to check on him and how bad it all was. Edward got really surprised "It looks like all the wounds are gone I can't see anything no bruises no cuts nothing, do you even feel any pain Allen" Allen thought for a second and then answered "No I.. I don't.." They where both really shocked at this how could he not have any cuts or bruises and feel no pain when he was beaten unconscious just a few minutes ago.  
"But how's this even possible Edward? It hasn't even been more then maybe thirty minutes since it happened. How can all of it just be healed already?" Allen said really confused  
"I.. I don't know Allen.. I really don't know.." Edwards said stuttering with a confused look on his face scratching his head. "Maybe some higher power he..." Edward stopped in the middle of the sentence his eyes got shut and he fell down on the floor, Allen's eyes widened as panic struck him he jumped down from the bench he had been placed on by Edward. He took his ear close to his mouth and both felt and heard that he was still breathing. The door started making a creaking sound as it was pushed open slowly, Allen didn't hear the door opening as he was to focused on the unconscious Edward laying in front of him "Don't worry he's just sleeping"  
A female voice said behind him. Allen jumped a little as he heard the voice, looking behind him he saw a girl and a man standing at the door, the girl looked to be his age and she had blue-purplish hair with a white blouse she had a red silk cloth line tied around her neck as a bow, on her legs she had black and purple striped neck socks and she was wearing a pair of black shoes.  
And behind her was a older man that was wearing a black suit and had a black top hat on his hair that was also black and in a complete mess. "Oy boy we're here to get you so come with us" He said looking straight at Allen "But..But how about Edward what did you do to him?" Allen said looking down at Edward and back to the man in the suit  
"Like Road said he's just sleeping now come here the earl told me I can't have a smoke until we've brought you back so hurry up kid" He said sounding very impatient and annoyed."You might look like a gentlemen but you sure don't act like one sometimes" Road said looking at him and giggled "It's only when I don't get my damn cigarettes" Allen just sat watching them as they argued  
"Okey enough we came here to get him so lets just take him and take him to the earl" the man said, Allen looked towards them "No I won't leave Edward he's my family!" Allen screamed, both road and the man looked at them "Ne Tyki, Allen is one of us right?" Road said looking towards Tyiki "That's what the earl said so I guess he's one of our brothers which one I don't know though" Tyki said looking at Road then back to Allen  
"W..What do you mean one of your brothers?" Allen said looking very shocked and confused. Road giggled at him "Ne Tyki isn't he just the cutest!" Road Squeaked "Yeah yeah Road. Well you see boy I'm one of your brother and my name is Tyki Mikk and this is your sister Road Kamelot" Tyki said looking at Allen who just got more confused  
"But if you two are related why do you both have different last names?" Allen said looking straight at Tyki "Well that's because we're from a very special family" Tyki stopped up for a second thinking of what he should say "You see the reason to why your wounds healed so fast is cause our family has some special abilities" Tyki said scratching his head trying to figure out how to break it to the young boy without scaring him too much "Ne Allen-kun you want to see something cool?" Road said smiling a sadistic smile, Allens only respond was a light nod as her smile scared him a bit.  
Just after Allem nodded Roads skin color changed from the very bright peach looking color to a ash gray color and seven stigmas appeared on her forehead. Allen jumped backwards and the shock and fear started setting in from seeing what happened to her. Tyki sighed "And now you scared him Road, we might have to drag him back now" "But look how cute he looks when he's scared Tyki" Road said squeaking and jumping around, Allen stared at Road then towards Tyki as he saw that his skin color was now the same ash gray as Roads. Tyki walked up to Allen extending his hand "Come here Allen we're going to take you home to your real family" a smile appeared on Tykis face as Allen took Tykis hand and nodded slightly "He'll.. Edward will be fine right?" Allen said looking down at Edward as he was still unconscious "Of course he's only sleeping as soon as we're gone he'll wake up" Road said with a smile, Allen nodded and followed them out of the room and out to the main room of the store. "Road open one of your doors" Tyki said with a serious tone Road nodded and a heart shaped door appeared out of no where, Allen got a bit shocked and jumped a little bit which made Road giggle. "Ne Allen-Kun let's go home" Road said with a smile Allen looked at Road and smiled and nodded to her as they entered the door.

* * *

**Okey there first chapter, I'll try to get chapter one out tomorrow or on Monday. And please R&R and if you have any ideas for the story please tell me and I'll try to add it into the story and of course I'll give you the credits here at the end if I used your idea. And I hope you enjoyed! Love you all!**


	2. Meeting The Family

**Hello everyone again so I'm not really sure what to do fully with this episodes but I do have a few ideas one of which is for Allen to meet someone very special but more then that I don't have planed might add some small fluff but we'll see, Please enjoy chapter 2 in this little fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here or -Man all I own is the story that is written.  
**

**Chapter II  
Meeting The Family**

As they came through the door Allen noticed that there was a lot of stuffed animals and clothes all over the floor "Ehmm where are we?" Allen said looking really confused "We're in my room stupid" Road said smiling, Allen looked at her and smiled lightly and started looking around a little more noticing that there was one big king sized bed with purple and black drapes around it, it was the biggest bed Allen had ever seen "Ne Allen-kun you like my bed hmm?" Allen looked at Road and nodded "Want to join in and sleep with me later Allen?" Road said with a big smile though it looked more like a grin "He has his own bed you know Road" Tyki said pulling out a cigarette from his pocket "Wait I have my own bed?" Allen said looking really confused and happy towards Tyki, Tyki didn't answer he just nodded lightly as he lit his cigarette.  
As soon as the cigarette lit five spiky candles materialized around him " . .Room." Road said glaring at Tyki who quickly put the cigarette out and then quickly phased through the wall and left Allen and Road alone in her room.  
"Ne Allen-kun let's head to your room so you can get ready to meet Mellennie" Allen looked towards Road like a question mark "Who's Mellennie?" Road wasn't paying any attention to what Allen said and just opened another door and walked through it too Allen's room.  
"Hay Road wait for me!" Allen shouted running after Road, when he came out on the other side of the door he froze in place.  
The room he found himself in was beautiful there was a big king sized bed like the one in Roads room just that this one didn't have any drapes around it it was just four wooden poles sticking up and a small roof above the bed itself further inspecting the room he saw a big long cloth hanging in front of the bed saying _**'**_**_Welcome home'_ **reading this made Allen tear up a as he had never had a room let alone a home before.  
Road looked over at Allen giggling at the sight of him crying _'He's so~ cute' _She thought to herself "Ne Al~len stop crying and come over here I got some clothes for you to wear" Allen couldn't move at first he was just so happy but after a few seconds and a small candle poking him in the back he made his way over to Road to change his clothes.

"Do I have to wear this Road? Can't I just wear my old clothes?" Allen shouts "Yes you have to wear that I won't let you wear those rugs you call clothes" Road says giggling slightly at the sight of Allen he was wearing a pair of black slacks that where a bit to tight for his liking, he had a a light purple shirt and a black blazer with a black and purple striped tie around his neck and a white napkin in his chest pocket "But it's all so tight and.. and formal I've never worn these type of clothes it just doesn't feel all right" Road started giggling "Well you're gonna have to get used to it cause I won't let you wear any baggy worn clothes" Allen started staring at Road for a second she had her usually out fit a white blouse, a pair of black and purple striped stockings that ended around the middle of her thigh she also had her small black skirt that ended at her knees "Wait.. Road.. Why are we wearing matching clothes!?" Allen shouted out "Ne Al~len can't two siblings wear matching clothes?" Road said with a big grin spreading across her lips.  
"Well yes they can but.. We're not really siblings.. I mean it's kind of the first time I ever meet you so how can we be related?"  
"Allen for your own sake don't think about it. It will all be explained later and if you two kids have played dress up enough the Earl is waiting in the dinning hall" said Tyki who had sneaked up behind them during the commotion "When did you get back here Tyki?" "Oh I've been here for a while and I honestly didn't think you'd be perfectly fine with changing clothes in front of road"  
After he had said that Allen started to blush and looked over to Road who had a smug smile on her face "I.. I didn't.. I.." Was all Allen could get out before his face turned bright red and he had to look down at the floor, Road squeaked in joy at the sight of Allen turning bright red "Ne Tyki isn't Allen just the cutest!" Road said without taking her eyes away from Allen.  
"Whatever you say Road just make sure to get him to the dining hall so he can meet the Earl" Allen's cheeks started to turn back the the peach color they normally are "Who's this Earl you're talking about anyways?" Allen said staring at Tyki "Come to the dining hall and you'll get to meet him" was all Tyki said before phasing through the wall leaving the kids alone again. "Ne Allen-Kun come on lets get going so you can meet Mellennie" Road almost squeaked as she ran over to Allen grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out towards the hall ways. _'It's good she's here or else I'd probably get lost in here' _Allen thought to himself as Road was holding his hand skipping in front of him to the dining hall.  
As they got to a big door with two separate doors Road stopped and looked at Allen "Are you ready to meet your new Family Allen-Kun?" Road said with a smile that seemed almost genuine. Allen looked at Roads smile and nodded nervously, Road nodded back and turned back to the double doors and pushed them open. Inside sat 12 other people all of them had ash gray skin color and seven stigmas on their forehead or well all of them except for the one who sat the furthest away on the other side of the table he looked quite big with a extremely huge grin on his face and a big top hat on his head. Allen's eyes where dead set on the strange person with the big grin who just sat there staring at Allen.  
"Mellennie!" Road shouted running towards the guy in the top hat and hugging him by the neck he gave her a quick pat on the head and then told her to sit down in her chair. As Road got of him he sat up starting to walk towards Allen, Allen started to look more and more scared as he came closer but he did not flinch he just stood there staring at him, when he got close enough to where Allen was standing he drop the skin and out came a smaller man who was well dressed he had a black blazer and a white shirt under it with a pair of black slacks and shoes he also had a purple napkin in his chest pocket, the fear in Allen's eyes started to disappear and he got more calm but he was still scared of this man that had come out of that scary looking suit.  
The man stretched his arm out and Allen took it and shook it gently "My name is The Earl of Millennium but you can call me what ever you wish Allen" at first Allen couldn't get a single word out _'how could he possibly know my name? I've never met him have I?'_ Allen thought to himself "H..Hello Mellennie.." was all Allen could get out this cause Road to giggle quietly and it made the Earl smile from ear to ear "Come, come Allen you must be starving let us have dinner" when Allen heard the word dinner and starving his stomach made a very load growl which again made Road giggle.  
Allen looked around for a free chair but wasn't able to see one "Ehmm Mellennie where am I supposed to sit?" "Oh my oh my I completely forgot about that, Road could you get him a chair so he can sit down?" Road smiled and nodded and materialized chair next to hers and look at Allen and patted on it slightly. "Okey now that we're all here let's welcome our newest member to the family Allen or the 14th" as the word 14th left the Earls mouth a sadistic smile appeared on the Earls already scary grin this made Allen sink into his chair a little bit in fear of the Earl hurting him.  
Allen didn't really pay attention to all the looks he got from all the other Noah's sitting around him, "Now now let's calm down we're not going to hurt you Allen it's just that the last 14th did some very bad things and it's very hard to forgive what he did, we hope you won't turn out like him so we don't have to do what we did to him to you" the Earl said with the typical smile he always has. "So let us eat now! And after we've eaten I want everyone to introduce themselves to Allen" The Earl said and then he clapped his hands twice and a lot of strange looking servants came out from two different doors with food for everyone.  
One of them came up to where Allen was sitting and put down a big tray of various types of food, Allen started at it hungrily but held back the urge to just dig in and starting to eat before everyone else, as everyone had gotten their own tray of food the Earl said "Now let's eat everyone one" and started to eat and shortly after him everyone else started eating. Allen looked around at all the food that was sitting in front of him it was more food than Allen had every seen at once in his life, Road looked over to Allen and smiled at how he was starting at his food "You know you're supposed to eat that right?" she said as a giggle came out.  
Allen just looked at her and started to eat the food trying really hard to keep up his manners even tho he didn't really know how so he just looked over and everyone else and did as they did.  
After a little while they had all finished eating and the Earl stood up, "Okey so now that we've all eaten let us all introduce ourselves to our newest family member, let's start from with you Maashiima" he only stood up not caring to much "Name's Maashiima Noah of pity" then he just sat down next up was a female with dark hair "Lulu Bell Noah of lust" and she sat down and next up was a strange looking guy with short hair and triangle ear rings "Fiidora Noah of Corrosion" he then sat down next up was the male sitting next to him that had snow white hair and a overly long scarf that was bound around his head Allen found himself a little scared of him but he didn't say anything "Wisely Noah of Wisdom, and Allen you don't have to be afraid of me" he then sat down and a grin spread across his face, Allen just looked at him really confused over how he knew that he was afraid of him. Road leaned over to Allen and whispered _"Wisely can read minds so that's how he knew"_ Allen's face looked a little less confused and he then stood up "Allen" he then looked towards Mellennie and asked "Noah of what exactly?" it was quite obvious that Allen didn't know that it wasn't any type they where but the memory they represented "Your Noah memory is destruction" Tyki said looking over at Allen from the other side of the table. Allen looked over at Tyki and whimpered _"Destruction?.."_ before sitting down.  
As he sat down Road jumped up and said "Road Noah of dreams" she then sat down and looked over at Mellennie **(A/N yes I will be calling him Mellennie and so will Allen though I will call him The Earl sometimes too) **After Road had sat down a well dressed man on the other end of the table who sat on the other side of the earl stood up "My name is Dezaiasu but you can just call me Sheril like everyone else and I'm the Noah of Desire and father of the most adorable daughter Road Kamelot" Road looked over at him flashing a smile causing Sheril to fall down on the floor rolling around on the floor with a nose bleed whimpering "She's truly the most adorable daughter a man can ask for" next up was a man with really messy hair who had a very serious face even tho everyone else seemed to be relaxed "Oh that's Toraido hos Noah memory is Judge, he doesn't really talk that much though" The Earl said looking at him then at Allen who nodded towards The Earl.  
Next up was a really creepy looking man whom only had hair on the back of his head and had a purple hair band in the middle to separate his hair, he was to busy eating his candy to notice that it was his turn to introduce himself it wasn't until everyone was staring at him that he understood and stood up still with a lot of candy in his hand and mouth "My is Rassura or Skinn" he wasn't able to continue before Tyki interrupted him saying with a huge grin "Or Sweet tooth" "Very funny Tyki, anyways I'm the Noah of wrath" He then sat down and began eating his candy again.  
On his side sat two strange looking guys both holding gold guns to the other ones head they both stood up "My name's Devit and this is my brother Jasdero" "Hai Hee!" Jasdero said interrupting his brother who looked at his brother with a lot of anger but contuinued "And together we're Jasdevi Noah of Bonds" they both sat down but they never took their guns from the other ones head, this made Allen give them a confused and scared look tho he didn't say anything and looked towards Tyki who sat on the other side of the two brothers.  
He looked towards Allen and stood up "My name is Tyki as you should know by now and I'm the Noah of pleasure" before sitting down he gave Allen a small grin Allen didn't notice this though cause he was to busy staring at the person next to him, it was a strange looking person who seemed to be meditating _'is that even a person?' _Allen thought to himself _"Oh believe me it is" _Said a voice in his head this made Allen look around really confused and scared. His eyes finally landed on Wisely who sat next to him "Did you think all I could do was read minds?" he said with a big grin he then nodded towards the strange looking person in the corner of the table "And for your information that is Maitora Noah of ability" Allen nodded slightly towards Wisely and then turned towards Maitora still not fully convinced that it really was a person.  
The Earl then stood up "There now that we've all introduced ourselves to our newest family member you can all leave and do whatever you feel like doing" Allen looked at Road who stood up on her way to leave Allen stood up too about to follow Road out "Ah Allen would you mind staying I got a few things I want to talk with you about" The Earl said looking at Allen "Ehmm sure I guess" Allen said turning back looking at The Earl "Ah good very good come right this way let's go to my office and talk" Allen started following The Earl but looked back at Road who had a smile on her lips and waved to Allen "Come to my room once you're done I want to play with you Allen" She shouted a bit and giggled and then ran off. Allen looked back at The Earl who had opened a door, as he got into it he found himself in a very formal looking room with a few bookshelves all of which where almost over filled with books and in the middle of the room was a quite big office desk with a lot of different accessories on it and a few papers, there was also a few bookshelves with many different and strange looking trophies on them. "Allen please have a seat" The Earl said pointing at a chair at the opposite side of the desk he was sitting on Allen nodded slightly and took a seat "Now then there's a lot of things we need to talk about Allen" The Earl said his grin widening a bit.

**And end of chapter two, okey so next chapter I will be making a time jump to where Allen is about 15 cause I want to start making a few fluff stuff and other things but it just feels wrong when he's only seven so I do apologize for the inconvenience but I will add in a few flashbacks so it won't be as if nothing happened between those years obviously there will be one to this conversation they're about to have. Also next chapter a certain someone will make their debut to the story *Evil grin* I hope you'll like it. Also just for the record there will be Noah Allen and the black order will come in sometime later. Also I do apologize if the chapter wasn't that good I was in such a writers block cause I didn't have that many ideas to what to do whit a seven year old Allen but I hope you enjoyed it still *Hides in a bush in fear* Oh and I'm sorry for the poor punctuation in the fic I'm not that good with that stuff _**

**Okey so time to answer the reviews**

**Deadone221: Hehe well if you're getting tired of that then I hope I'll be able to give you a nice does of AllenxRoad also check out Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad she got seven AllenxRoad fics tho most are one shots but they're still awsome**

**ExoSpectre: Why thank you so much I hope you'll like the rest of the story too!  
**

**ScytheMeisterA: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the meeting between the two, I will be adding more in the flashbacks so I hope they'll do if this episodes meeting disappointed you.  
**


	3. Going Shopping

**Okey so as I said at the end of last episode there will be a pretty big time jump but honestly I wanted to make this story with more fluff, violence and all that stuff and it's a bit weird to do that with a seven year old so I'm sorry but it's just I don't have enough ideas to expand it all and make like eight years so there will be flashbacks to the years that passed. Either way I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of A New Beginning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the manga that they're from I'm just a typical fan that loves AllenxRoad and decided to write a fic of it**

**Chapter III  
Going Shopping**

It's been almost eight years now since that talk with The Earl but Allen still haven't really been able to wrap his head around it all

**-Flashback-**

"You see Allen we're all descendants from the first of the Noah family, or well we have their memories. Your memory is from Nea and his memory was Destruction, but he is also known as the musician so when Nea's memories start to come to you you'll start being able to well play a lot of different instruments and many other things but I will let Nea explain that as his memories begin to come to you" obviously this was a bit too much for the young boy sitting on the other side of the desk.  
And not to mention that Allen had something completely different in his head "Ehmm... Mellennie could you.. Ehm.. Like.." The Earl looked at the boy who had a very scared look on his face "Oh of course of course" The Earl said and shed the abnormal large suit as Allen thought it was and out came The Earl in his human form "T-Thank you Mellennie" "Oh it's nothing you need to thank me for" The Earl said as he threw away the his Noah form. "Now Allen tell me what will you do when Nea begins talking to you?" "I will ehmm.." Allen stopped and thought for a bit "I'll come directly to you and tell you" Allen said and flashed a smile "Yes good now then I might as well wait until you're older until I start trying to explain it all to you, so go and play with Road for now" The Earl said with a smile Allen got up and left in a hurry to go and play with Road though he came to regret it a bit later

**-Flashback end-**

_'Nea talking huh? What exactly did he mean with talk to me?' _Allen thought to himself not paying attention to where he was going.  
He then froze up and looked around "God fucking damnit lost again.." Allen spit frustrated for himself "Ne Al~len-Kun didn't Mellennie tell you not to swear inside the ark?  
He remembered that voice all to well "Yeah sorry please don't tell him about it Road" he said turning around to face her "Ne Allen where are you going anyways?" "I got a bit bored so I wanted to go and ask you if you wanted to go and get some candy" Road's eyes lit up at the thought of going shopping for candy and to top it all of she'd be doing it with Allen "Yes I wanna go I wanna go let's go get Tyki and buy some candy" "Do we have to get him can't we just go on our own?" Allen shouldn't have said that cause to Road it sounded as if he was asking her out even though Allen just didn't want to bother Tyki.  
"Ne Al~len are you asking me out on a date?" Road said looking at him with a huge grin on her face "Wh-what? Where did you get that idea from Road?"  
"Well you want to go out and buy candy with me and you want us to go alone" Road said still with a huge grin "No that's.. That's not what I meant I just think we shouldn't have to bother Tyki so much" Allen felt how his cheeks lit up as he began blushing really hard "Oh really? Then why are you blushing hmm?" Road said as she went up to him at this time Allen was staring at the ground but as he saw Road peek her head up in front of him he tried to look up and not have to stare at her face but she just followed him and kept being right in his face "What..What are you doing Road" "No~thing just taking a closer look on your cute little face" even though Allen's face was bright red all ready it got slightly brighter cause of what she said "If.. If you're going to act like that I might as well just go to my room" Allen said about to turn around and leave but he got stopped right in his tracks as Road jumped on him causing him to fall flat on his back with her on top of him "Ouch Road what'd you do that for?" "I'm not letting you leave just like that we're going to go and buy candy okey?" Road said as she got her face right about Allens.  
The gentle brushing and the sweet smell of candy from her breath and how close her face was to his made Allen's heart speed up and beat a little bit harder, he got lost in the heat of the moment and could do anything else but stare into Road's eyes and get lost in the pretty gold color of her pupils.  
"Oy what're you kids doing in the middle of the hallway" the heat between the two disappeared as they heard the voice, Road's eyes began burning in anger as she turned her head to face Tyki who was the one to shout on them. Suddenly a dozen of candles materialized and fired towards Tyki causing him to drop his cigarette and phase through the wall. "Now that he's gone let's get back to what we were doing ne Allen-kun?" Road said leaning down closer to Allen's face again "But we weren't really doi..." Allen didn't get to finish before Road pressed her lips towards his, his heart skipped a beat and his whole body froze up and his cheeks began burning Road even felt the heat from them making her grin a bit during the kiss.  
After a little bit Road broke off the kiss and leaned back a little bit not to far though she didn't want to stop staring at Allen just yet. It took Allen several seconds before he even could open his mouth, his first kiss stolen by Road. "Ne Allen how about we head off and buy some candy then?" Road said with a huge grin "O..okey let's.. let's do that" Allen responded vaguely still in shock from the kiss Road gave him, this made Road giggle slightly.  
"let's go then, but you have to change clothes though I don't want anyone thinking you're some type of homeless person" As the word homeless left Road's mouth Allen froze up and his eyes became blank with no real expression, at first Road just looked at Allen confused on why he just stopped up like that and then it hit her "I'm so sorry Allen I didn't mean to I.. I mean I.. I'm sorry" Road stuttered with a sense or genuine sorrow in it hearing Road cry out saying she was sorry made get his usual gentle look in his eyes "It's..It's okey.. It's just I still haven't been able to let go of all those years that I really was homeless.."  
Road hugged him as he got close to tearing up "It's okey Allen you're not homeless anymore and you have a family now too and we all care about you" Road said looking up at Allen with a smile as he was a bit taller than her. "Yeah you're right" Allen said as a single tear ran down on his face and a smile came through "So lets go get some candy and stop dwelling in the past, oh and can you get me a door to my room so I can get changed? And no peeking at me changing clothes this time Road!" The last part Allen practically shouted making Road flash a huge grin "No promises" Road said as she materialized a door for Allen to get to his room.

**A Few minutes later**

Allen got out of his room with a pair of new clothes he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a black blazer and a white shirt under it, he also had a black and purple striped tie and a purple napkin in his chest pocket "Do I have to look so formal? And why does almost all my suits match the clothes you wear?" "Yes you do you look so cute when you're dressed formally" Road said as she jumped onto Allen hugging him. "It's cause I'm your girlfriend silly" Road said with a playful and innocent voice, this made Allen blush even harder then he had done before "So ehm Road where do you want to go and get the candy?" Allen's blush started fading a little bit "Hmm I know a place where daddy and Tyki usually take me" Road said and materialized a door and took a hold of Allen's arm "Let's go Allen-kun" she finished and smiled towards him.  
As they got through the door they ended up in a dark alley "So where are we Road?" Allen said looking down at Road "We're in London where you were born stupid" she said as she pulled Allen out of the alley out on the crowded street "This way Allen-kun" she said giving him a genuine smile of joy.  
As they got to a big building with many windows Road stopped "This is the place Allen" she said staring at the huge building that was almost entirely made of glass windows it was the only building of it's kind and it stretched for almost two blocks "It's huge" Allen said staring at it with awe in his eyes "Well of course it is it has so much candy and so many different types of candy let's go inside I want to get the candy now!" Road said pulling Allen towards the door to the building. **(A/N Okey so all of this is kind of ****this is pretty much played out around 1820 but it's in a fantasy world so don't judge me on all the stuff that didn't exist back then kay?) **As they got inside Allen spotted many rows of high shelves that held many different types of candy, there was also a big map of the building that had a sign above that read **"****Information****" **the map showed where all the different sections where and what type of candy they held. "This way Allen I want to go and get some lollipops" Road said pulling Allen towards one of the walls close to the cashier counter.  
Behind the counter sat a man around his mid forties "Ah hello again Miss Road" "Hello James" Road said with a huge smile on her lips "So how's your father and uncle doing?" "They're fine James" "Oh well that's nice and who might this be?" James asked looking at Allen "My name is..." was all Allen could say before Road interrupted him saying "Oh this is my boyfriend isn't he the cutest?" Road practically squeaked and then quickly dug her face into his chest hugging him hiding the huge grin she had. This made James laugh a bit and Allen to blush "I'm.. I'm not your boyfriend Road" Allen stuttered "Oh really? But we've all ready kissed ne allen?" This just made Allen blush even harder and made James laugh even more "Well then What's your name kid?" "My name is Allen" Allen said vaguely looking down and hiding behind his bangs trying to hide his blush "Well then hello there Allen please take good care of Road she's one of our best customers" James said with a genuine smile. "Al~len let's go get some lollipops and chocolate and I can show you some of the best types of candy" Road said pulling in Allen's arm, as they left to get the candy James looked at them and smiled.

**Almost an hour later**

"Road that's enough we got enough candy for years and how are we even supposed to get this back home?" "Oh please Allen just a little bit more and this is why I wanted to bring Tyki with! And this won't even last a week" "Not even he could have carried all of this candy!" Allen shouted looking at the candy then back to Road, the candy was all in a big sack and it probably weighed about a few hundred kilos. "Oy you two quite down and hurry up with the shopping so we can get back home" "Tyki?" the two teens both shouted in the mouth of each other as they both turned around to see him standing there looking really annoyed "Yes and please hurry up it's been almost an hour now" he said looking at them with a very impatient look "But why are you even here?" Allen said looking really confused "Did you really think The Earl would just let you leave alone with her? I've been following you ever since you got here" Road and Allen looked at each other and then back to Tyki "So you've been stalking us hoping to see us kiss or do other stuff huh? You pervert Tyki!" Road screamed at him. "What? No I wasn't" Tyki said and sighed "Okey you two finish up here and I'll go wait outside" he then turned and left them both alone again.  
They both shrugged and got back to the candy "So road what else do you want to get?" "Hmm.. Lets get some more chocolate come this way Allen" Road said skipping towards the section with chocolate, Allen took a glance on the sack and wondered how he was supposed to move it and scratched his head before taking a firm grip of it and starting to pull it towards where Road had run off to.  
He stopped up near the shelf that it said **"Chocolate" **and looked around to see where Road was, out of no where she came flying on Allen pushing him to the ground and landing on top of him "Ne Allen what took you so long?" rubbing his head from the pain he got from the fall he pointed to the sack and said "I had to pull that all the way here" "You didn't tell Tyki to carry it for you?" "Well Tyki had run off and I was there all alone so I couldn't really tell him to do it" Allen said looking at road who had stood up and stretched out her hand towards Allen "Well you could have gone after him and told him to come in and carry it" she said as she pulled Allen to his feet "Well I didn't want to bother him, either way you got the chocolate you wanted?" Road nodded happily "It's all ready in the sack, let's go to James and then get back home" she said smiling "How about the sack of candy?" "I got that boy" Tyki said taking the back and swinging it making it land on his back, Allen just nodded to him and they walked towards where James was sitting at the counter "Ah so you're finally done I see, and your uncle came to" James said flashing a smile towards him "Yeah I couldn't just let the kids come here one their own" James started to laugh a little bit before saying "Well Road did you get what you usually get or do I have to weigh it and check all the sorts of candy you got?" James said with a bit of fear in his voice from the thought of having to go through all that candy.  
"No need it's the usual James so no need to be afraid" Road said with a smile as she took out a purse "Ehmm Road you sure you have enough money for all that candy" Road just looked at him and smiled and pulled out a big chunk of money "that should cover it right James?" James smiled at the sight of all the money and nodded "That should definitely be enough. And have a nice day and stay safe" James said with a big smile "And Allen like I said earlier take good care of Road please" He said looking at Allen keeping the big smile "Will do James" Allen said smiling back at him.  
"Okey let's get back home" Tyki said as they got into an alley near by "Road if you will I'm starting to get tired from having to carry this thing" Road just nodded and a door materialized behind Tyki who turned around and walked into it.  
Allen was about to follow Tyki but was stopped by Road as she grabbed his arm "We're not going through that door Allen we're going through this one" Road said grinning and pulling him to another door. Allen just looked at her confused not really understanding what the difference between the two doors was. As they got through the door it hit him, this was Roads room. "Now then Allen last time we had to go shopping but this time we don't" Road said before jumping on top of Allen who again fell to the ground **(A/N God I'm starting to feel bad for Allen who has to fall and hit his head so much oh well) **"What the hell are you even talking about Road?" Allen said rubbing his head from the fall as he opened his eyes he was staring straight into Roads who was only a few centimeters away from his face. "Oh I think you know very well what I'm talking about" Road said in a very playful and seductive way, this made Allen blush and he tried to back his head up but he wasn't able because he had the floor right behind him. Her breath brushed towards Allen's face and the sweet smell of candy her breath always bears made his nose tingle, he almost got lost in her deep golden tinted eyes. She started to lean towards him and closed her eyes Allen didn't flinch and accepted the kiss and kissed her back, without thinking he moved his hands and placed them on her hips resulting in the kiss just becoming even more passionate. Allen felt how Roads mouth opened slightly and felt how her tongue poked a little bit on his lips, he was so caught in the heat of the moment that he didn't really think and opened his mouth letting Roads tongue enter and their tongue play began.  
They didn't break off the kiss until Tyki phased through the wall and said "Oy you two dinner is about to begin and The Earl wants you love birds to come too" As they broke off the kiss Allen noticed how mad this interruption from Tyki had made her and he honestly felt a bit sorry for him cause he knew what Road would do to him but after thinking for a second he realized just how mad he was at Tyki too for interrupting them. Tyki just stood there watching them both and didn't notice the candles that materialized behind him well he didn't notice them until they impaled him making him fall to his knees and cough up some blood "Okey okey sorry I'll tell The Earl you love birds will eat later" he said as he pulled out the candles from his back and left them alone. "Ne Allen how about we get back to what we were doing?" Road said with a huge grin "Shouldn't we go and eat? If the earl told Tyki to come and get us I don't think he'll be too happy if we don't show up and honestly I'm quite hungry" Allen said trying to pull himself up, but thanks to Road who still sat on his lap he was only able to get up into a sitting position "But Al~len" Road said but seeing how serious Allen's face was she continued with "Fine but then I get to sit in your lap and eat or else we're not going" Allen sighed and said "Fine come on let's go"  
It didn't take them long before they got to the dinning hall "Ah Allen, Road come here sit we where just about to begin dinner Tyki said you weren't coming" Road ran up to the earl and hugged him around his neck and said "Well we're here now Mellennie" "Ah you indeed are now Road please sit down so we can begin dinner" Road let go off the earl but instead of sitting in her chair she sat down in Allen's lap, which made The Earl look at them a little bit confused "Well Mellennie are we going to get started with dinner or not?" Allen said looking at him "Ah yes of course" he clapped his hands twice and several akuma servants came in with trays of food. **(A/N last chapter the servants where akumas too I just couldn't think of a way to break it down so yeah well now ya know) **Allen felt something strange and looked over to his left and saw Sheril giving him a stare of death "What have you done to my dear Road you monster" he screamed starting to create a ball of dark matter on his palm but he stopped as he saw the glare The Earl gave him "He hasn't done anything to me daddy I lo~ve him and he's my boyfriend" as she said that everyone stopped eating and stared at the them Allen tried hiding behind his bangs to hide the blush on his cheeks his hair wasn't long enough to hide more then his eyes though and Road buried his face into his chest so when he looked down the blush just got stronger "You what and he's you're what?" Tyki said looking at them with a confused look.  
Allen was about to open his mouth but a voice in his head interrupted him saying _'I'm sorry Allen' _he then fell over and became unconscious.

**Ohhhh a cliff hanger god I hate when this happens in series but hey now it's my turn to be and ass, so this'll be the second chapter I release today I just felt disappointed in myself for the last chapter so I wanted to try and make it up to you all with this one. The last chapter I was in such a writers block but in this one the only struggle I had was on how to end it so I decided to try and make it into a big cliff hanger and I'm sorry I'm not that good of a writer so sometimes it becomes a little mess but I hope you can forgive me for that and still enjoy the story. Also it seems like each chapter just becomes longer and longer first chapter was around 2300 words second was around 3300 and this one have a bit over 4000 words.. I'm probably gonna end up writing about 5000 words in each chapter soon. Oh well I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Purps Out!**


	4. The Beginning of The End

**So last episode I ended it in quite of a cliff hanger so I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, and I am sorry for the time it has taken for me to get this chapter out I've had a lot of stuff to do so I haven't had that much time to write and I really don't want to just rush it and make the story shit so I hope you can forgive me for the time it has taken anyways I hope you can enjoy this episode of A New Beginning, also there's gonna be quite a lot of fluff fluff in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character nor do I own the manga/anime that they're from I only own this story  
**

**Chapter IV**

**The Beginning of The End**

As Allen passed out The Earl looked over at him his grin getting really sadistic "So it begins" Tyki looked over at Allen and road and walked over to pick him up but was unable to do so cause of Road still sitting in his lap "Road could you move so I can take him to his room?" Road looked towards him and nodded and jumped down on the floor as Tyki picked him up a heart shaped door materialized behind him and he walked through it and ended up in Roads room.  
"Road I said his room not your room" "But I want Allen in my room" Road said started intensely at Tyki signaling that she wouldn't let him sleep in his own bed "Fine but don't try to do anything to him when he's sleeping" Tyki said with a grin obviously taunting Road a bit "No promises" Road said with a huge grin staring at Allen. "Well I guess I'll leave you two alone I got things to do instead of watching you kids" Tyki said phasing through the wall not even letting Road reply.  
Road just shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Allen with hungry eyes, she went over to him and looked at his sleeping face _'He's so~ cute' _she thought to her self looking at his shirt, the urge to unbutton his shirt rose in her and she was about to unbutton the first button but as soon as she touched it Allen grunted in pain and started shacking a bit. Road froze up in shock not knowing what to do, and without thinking she hugged him and tried her best calming him "Allen please calm down it's okey I'm here" She called out to him in many different ways until he finally stopped shaking and laid down.  
It took Allen almost three hours to wake up, of course he went into a bit of a shock as he woke up with his face kind of pressed into Roads chest. So he pressed her away and started breathing heavily and looked around seeing that he was Roads room and saw Road looking at him with a confused look on her face he started to calm down "Wha..What happened?" "Well we where sitting and eating or well we where about to eat and then you passed out" Allen put his hand on his forehead which he came to regret cause of the pain that came when he touched the stigma on his forehead he screamed out in pain and started panting heavily "You really shouldn't touch that yet Allen" "Yeah I noticed that" Allen said through his breaths. Road leaned up hugging his arm "Come on you need to rest Allen" she said as she pulled him down gently and then wrapping his arm around herself and laid her head down on his chest. "If I may ask why exactly am I in your room Road?" "Well.. Cause or reasons" Raod said looking up at Allen smiling at him and giving him a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush slightly. "You still didn't answer my question Road" Allen said still blushing slightly "Well does it really matter Allen?" "No I guess not" Allen said looking down at Road who smiled widely and buried her head in Allen's chest.  
It didn't take long until they both drifted away into a deep sleep.

**Allen's dream**

Allen was standing in a room that looked to have once been a bedroom, at one corner was a big master bed that had grayish looking sheets on it they where probably white before but not anymore there was also a lot of dust on top of the bed. At the other side of the room was a big wardrobe that was also completely covered in dust and some spider webs, next to the wardrobe was a door that most likely led to the out side. Allen hesitated at first but decided to open the door and leave the dusty room, as he opened the door a shimmer of light came streaming temporarily blinding him when his eyes finally got adjusted to the light he saw that the door had led him to a long hallway. As he left the bedroom and walked into the old hallway that looked like it was from an old asylum it had only a few windows which where all boarded up with small thin iron pieces, there was also plenty of doors going along the length of the hallway on the opposite side of the windows. He then heard a piano being played further a head the sound was faint and barely noticeable _'Whoever is playing that piano might know what all this is' _Allen thought to himself as he started to make his way towards where the sound was coming from. He passed through many creepy looking rooms on his way, the worst one was probably the kitchen that was full of spider webs small insects and a lot of dust, it had many different types of kitchen tools scattered all over the floor and benches. As he got to the door where the sound seemed to be coming from he stopped up _'do I really want to know who is behind this door' _Allen thought to himself as that thought went through his mind the music suddenly stopped Allen's eyes widened slightly _'Did he hear me coming here or?' _Allen had obviously forgotten that all of this was a dream.  
Suddenly the door handle lowered and out came a not to old man with a white jacket and a black blazer and a quite dark red color to his hair he looked to be wearing exactly what all the other Noah was wearing just the complete opposite in color. "Hello Allen I've been waiting for you" "Who.. Who are you? And where are we?" Allen said starting to look around slightly.  
"Ah Allen you should know quite well who I am, and we're inside your mind" Allen froze up and slowly turned to the red haired man "Nea.." Allen said with a very low tone "Bingo, now if you would come with me we have a lot to discuss" Nea said and walked back into the room he came from, Allen didn't say anything and just followed Nea into the room. It was a big room and surprisingly it had no dust and no spider web anywhere. The room had a big diamond covered chandelier hanging from the roof in the middle of the room there was probably around a few hundred bookshelves in the room, there was also a big piano in the middle of the room with many other different instruments scattered around the room, the floor was covered in a dark red carpet with a few pictures sort of sowed into the carpet. As Allen finished inspecting the room he saw that Nea had gone and sat down at the piano looking over at him "Allen come here" Allen nodded and walked over to where Nea was sitting. "So what is it you want to talk with me about Nea?" "It's about your transformation, as you know every Noah goes through a transformation from human into a Noah, what actually happens during this so called transformation is that the memory from the Noah gets transferred to the human vessel" "So do the human still stay the same or what?" "Well that is a quite tricky question both yes and no, it all depends on the person some people let the Noah take over completely and lose all control of their bodies and some people don't allow the Noah to take over that much thus keeping the control over their bodies of course we Noah's can still take full control over the vessels body just it is hard to remain control thanks to the fact that you can fight back and make us lose the control" "Will I have to fight for control over my body with you?" Allen said looking at Nea with a frightened look "Do not worry I know you won't give me full control and I will only take control if it is necessary for our survival, and hopefully it won't take a turn for the worse so I'll become awoken" "What do you mean with awoken?" "That is when a..."Nea's words started to fade and so did everything else in the room.

A bright white shine blinded Allen and as he opened his eyes he instantly sat up screaming in pain. He was panting heavily and staring down at the sheets as they where covered in blood, he could feel his head ache with each pump of blood that his heart served towards his brain every noise in the room seemed to be ten times stronger and there was this extremely loud noise coming from all around him as he looked around he saw Road, The Earl, Tyki and Wisely standing around the bed. As his eyes hovered over them he noticed that each song that came from them where all different. His eyes finally rested on Road that was standing to his left holding his hand looking at him with a very worried look "So Allen how are you feeling?" The Earl said in a very serious tone "I'm.. Well my head hurts the songs that are coming from you guys is almost making my head explode and every sound in this room seems to be ten times louder, and why the hell is he here?" Allen said pointing at Wisely. Wisely got a bit mad and was about to reply but The Earl spoke first "The reason to why he, me and Tyki is here is cause we're not really sure of how your transformation will go, as you know Nea was the Noah that betrayed us thirty five years ago and we don't know if he'll be able to take your body over and try to do the same this _**'Pshh as if I'm going to try and do that again, and with you having Road this close to you even if I wanted to she'd find out and tell everyone else and I'd die**_** _instantly'_** Allen looked around trying to figure out who that was talking as his eyes landed on Wisely "Was that you talking in my head just now?" Wisely looked at him Allen confused "No why would I do that?" Wisely said getting even more annoyed _**'No Allen I'm not that moron and it seems like you can finally hear me'** _"Nea.." Everyone snapped their attention and looked at Allen who sat there staring into his sheets and it wasn't until Road squeezed his hand that he looked up "Ne Allen your still the same right?" "Well I guess I am the only thing that has changed is the stigma on my forehead" "Ehmm stigmas on your forehead" Tyki said pulling up a mirror Allen's eyes widened and he froze up as he saw that two more stigmas had appeared on his forehead "Whe..When did they come?.." Allen said still in shock _**'While you where sleeping and we where talking you moron, you're not the brightest are you?'**_Wisely laughed at the scolding that Nea gave Allen "Seems like even Nea thinks you're an idiot Allen" Allen looked over at Wisely having a glimpse of gold in his eyes "I swear if you keep on reading my mind I will rip your head off Wisely" Wisely stopped laughing and looked at Allen who had a very serious look on his face, not wanting to make anything worse Wisely just left without saying a word "Well seeing as he's still himself I might as well leave too" Tyki said and phased through the wall leaving the three of them alone. "Now then Allen please tell me what happened in that dream of yours" "Well I woke up in a room I hadn't seen before and I heard a piano playing in a distance and it was Nea, he told me a few things about the transformation I'm going through right now" Allen looked down at Allen and his face got a bit gentler "Well then I guess we don't need to worry about you turning on us right now do we?" Allen smiled slightly "No you don't" "Good then I shall take my leave Road don't be to hard on Allen now" "I won't promise anything Mellennie" Road said smiling slyly at Allen.  
"Ne Allen now that it's just the two of us can I come and lay down? I didn't get to much sleep cause a certain someone had to start screaming and twitching all night" "Was it really that bad?.." "Yep, but you're feeling better now right Allen?" Road said with a gentle smile on her lips as she laid her head down on Allen's chest _**'Come on you've seriously still haven't told her anything have you?' **'What the hell are you even talking about Nea' _As Allen was thinking to himself and completely forgetting to answer Road looks up at him and sees how he got a pretty angry and irritated look on his face _'Must be Nea messing with him' _she thought to herself and poked him on his side cause him to jump a little "Oh sorry Road well yes I am feeling a bit better but I do feel like I could need some more rest too" Allen said smiling at Road _**'Come on just tell her how you feel about her' **'But what if she rejects me?' **'Are you seriously that stupid? Have you not been able to see that she likes you and cares for you? During all those years when we were all a happy family Road only cared for The Earl anyone else that came in her way she'd destroy, also for her to not kill a human in first sight is something completely new even tho you have Noah genes' **'Just.. Just shut up Nea that's none of your business' **'Anything to do with you is my business but okey I'll let you fuck it up'**_Allen had without thinking about it clenched his fists and had started to breath heavier as the rage got brought over him, of course Road noticed this and put her hands around one of his hands.  
He looked down at her and saw that her face was full of worry "What's gotten you so worried Road?" "It's you, what's gotten you so worked up?" "Well let's just say that Nea doesn't really want to shut up" _**'Hay, if you start disrespecting me I'll take over and tell her how you feel about her'**_"Don't you fucking dare tell her" Allen froze up as he realized that he had screamed that out load "Tell me what Allen?" as he turned his head to face Road her face was full of worry and anger "Well.. It's like.. It's nothing important okey?.." "Then why did you just shout like that?" "Well It's cause.. I.." Allen stopped up and just looked at Road and felt how his heart sped up and his mind started getting blank he heard that Nea was talking but it was just noise nothing he could make out of it not that he cared. Her gorgeous golden eyes, her pretty grayish skin and her beautiful purple hair had gotten him into a trance.  
He started to slowly lean towards her even tho it didn't feel like he was doing it himself it was like she was pulling her towards him as he was inching closer she started to blush a little, and after just a few seconds their lips met each other their fingers entwined and their eyes where shut and Allen was using his free hand to carefully play with Roads hair. **(A/N I'm so sorry about this please don't hate me)** Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the young lovers broke off their kiss and looked at the door as if they where waiting for someone to come in "Ey you two lovers come here" They turned to look where the voice came from and saw Tyki standing at one of the wall "How long have you been standing there?" Road said with a glare that would normally make Tyki run away to not get himself killed or at least seriously injured "Road this is not the time the ark is being attacked and The Earl has summoned us all to come to the dinning hall, so you two better get up and head over there now" Tyki said before phasing back through the wall that he came from "The ark is being attacked?" Allen said and looked at Road for answers "Apparently, well we'll just have to go to the dinning hall and see what they're talking about" Allen just nodded in response but as he got up he looked down and noticed the fact that he only had a pair of underwear on "Ehmm Road.. Where are my clothes?" "Oh I took them off so you'd be able to sleep better" Road replied with a big grin on her lips "You did.. Never mind I don't want to know at least not now.. Where are they anyways?" "Well where do you think?" "I don't know that's why I'm asking" "Oh well then you where close enough I guess cause I burned them" Road said smiling, Allen's jaw dropped and he looked at Road as if he was saying Are you serious? "Oh don't worry here I'l get you some new ones, but you have to let me watch as you put them on" Allen had held back the blush that was about to come when he noticed that he had no clothes and but this time he couldn't hold it back. He nodded and accepted the deal and a pair of clothes materialized on the bed, he quickly put them on and noticed that it was the same type of clothes that he'd used to wear that matched Road's exactly "Okey Road let's go" Allen said after getting the clothes on and a door materialized in front of them and they walked through it and got into the dinning hall where all the other Noah's where gathered. "Welcome my brothers and sisters it seems like we're under attack by none other then our arch enemy.. The black order"

**And end of this chapter, so I was going over in my head of what to do and if I should end it here or not. At first I was planing to make this chapter about 5-6k words but I just wrote it all on the top of my head so thoughts just came flowing out of me so I ended up here, and as I said I was battling if I should end it here or later and well this ending won. So yes another cliffhanger but this time I'll try to get the next chapter our faster as I said at the top I've been having a lot to do the past 2 days so I finally got to finish this chapter and I'll try to get out the fifth one tomorrow so I hope you liked reading this fanfic so far as much as I've liked writing it! Also I just wanna say thanks to all of you that have read this far and all of you that have followed me, my fanfic or favorite it and all that, it makes me really happy to see that people actually read what I've written even tho 80 people stopped after the first chapter xD But oh well I love you all and it makes me smile that people like what I've made so have a nice day to all of you.**


	5. A New Home

**Okey so last chapter had a big cliffhanger so I hope you don't hate me for it but well here's the continuing of it and also this chapter will be pretty long and there will be some violence. Also I'm gonna try a new way of writing as in there will be two different POVs so please let me know what you think of it and how I did with it and I got nothing more to say so enjoy! Oh and people will die c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the manga they're from I only own this story**

**Chapter V**

**A New Home**

"Okey so now that everyone's here I will begin briefing of the situation and what I want you all to do, so as we're speaking we are being attacked by the black order and I'm sure you're all well aware of who they are. Okey so as you all know Allen is still not fit for battle so all we will be doing is delay them so we can get the egg **(A/N if you've read the manga you know what it is not sure if it's in the anime but yeah) **to the new ark" as the words of a new ark left the earls mouth everyone got a bit shocked Tyki was the first one to speak up "A new ark?" "Yes a new one I have had a feeling that they've been planing to attack us so I started making a new and improved one, though I was planing for us to move after Allen's transformation was completed but I guess we got no other choice now. Though I do wonder how they got in, no matter that's for another time. Okey so I want Wisely, Road, Allen and Maitora to stay here with me and protect the skulls as they move the egg to the other ark. The rest of you are to go and delay them as much as you can Wisely will tell you when we're done here and were you will be able to find one of Roads doors also be careful I do not want any of you dying out there okey? We still have work to do before the three days of darkness will happen. Now go and take some of the level three and four akumas with you" They all nodded and all but Wisely, Road, Allen,Maitora and the earl left to greet their uninvited guests.  
"So Mellennie what am I supposed to do? I mean I'm still not done with my transformation so I can't fight and if they do get here I'll just be in the way won't I?" "Ah but that's where you're wrong, you'll be really valuable cause you will make a certain someone fight extra hard to protect you" Allen's eyes instantly went to Road and he blushed slightly "Yeah I guess you're right"

**Tyki POV**

"Okey so they've entered from three different areas so we'll have to split up it seems that there's a lot of them so Skinn, Maashiima and Fiidora you'll be heading to the west where there seems to be the most of them I'm trusting you guys will be able to handle it easy enough tho right?" Tyki said the last part flashing a grin "Aye Tyki no need to be offensive now" Maashiima said with a huge grin on his lips and then walking over to where he was told to go and behind him was Fiidora and Skinn  
"Okey so Sheril, Lulu and Toraido will go to the east and me and jasdevi will head to the center let's get going.

**Allen POV**

**_'Allen I know this is a bad time but I cannot keep it at bay any longer the next phase of the transformation is beginning, please hurry and tell the others'_ **"Hay guys the next part of..." Allen wasn't able to finish until he fell down on the floor unconscious "Ah I guess the next part of his transformation is beginning, a bit of a bad timing but I guess it can't be helped" The earl said and walked over to Allen's unconscious body "I will be bringing him to the new ark and I'll be back soon please if anyone but a Noah comes in here kill them no exceptions okey?" the earl said as he picked Allen's body up and put him on his shoulder "Okey Mellennie and please keep Allen safe for me" Road said looking towards The Earl as he carried Allen away, the earl just simply responded with a nod. "Come one Road get your head straight not that I think anyone will be able to get here but you heard The Earl we get to kill anyone who comes in here" Wisely said with a big grin " Yeah you're right" was all Road said as a big grin arose on her face.

**Tyki POV**

"Well will you look at that only three of you huh? This might just be as boring as playing poker against Allen is, oh well"**(I was going to add like most of the "Crew" but I'm to lazy sorry)** The three exorcists looked up to see Tyki, Jasdero and Devit. They where standing on the top of the stairs that led up to the main room from the entrance on this floor. "Who the hell are you?" "Ah my name is Tyki Mikk" "And I'm Devit and this is my brother Jasdero and together we are Jasdevi! Hee!" the exorcists where looking at the strange sight of the two brothers that had just introduced themselves they had a good reason of course cause it's not everyday you see two brothers pointing golden guns at each others heads "So now you know who we are how about you introduce yourselves too" "And why the should we do tell you anything Noah?" The young red headed boy said "Well I would like to know the name of the person I'm about to kill. And as I said my name is Tyki don't make me repeat myself" "Fine fine. My name is Lavi, and the girl over there with the long boots is Lenalee, the one next her is Miranda, the vampire looking guy's name is Krory" "Hay I'm no vampire" "yeah yeah and that over there is Yu" as he said that Yu drew mugen and held it to Lavi's throat "Don't call me that" "Okey okey I'm sorry Kanda" Tyki just got a huge grin as he watched the two teens fight "So the girly samurai and the red head with a stupid little hammer are all ready fighting huh? Do we have to do anything or are you guys gonna start killing each other?" As Kanda heard with Tyki called him he turned towards him and narrowed his eyes turning mugen to face him too "He's mine you guys take the strange looking brothers" "You sure Kanda? He looks kind of powerful" Kanda didn't even listen to what Lenalee said and started running towards Tyki "Well I guess he's dead set to fight him alone and I'd prefer not to die today so let's not get in the way. Plus those two don't seem to weak either so let's group up on them" "Hah you hear that Jasdero they think they got a chance" "Hah let's get them Hee!" the two brothers took the guns from each others heads and pointed them towards the three exorcists standing in front of them "Blazing red planet!" the two brothers shouted and a big fireball shot out from their guns "Hammer grow grow!" Lave calls out making his hammer bigger and using the head to block the fireball as the fire disappeared and there was only smoke to be seen Lenalee came flying out of the smoke heading towards the brothers "Haha you really think we didn't expect you to come out?" Devit said with a big grin as the brothers had their guns pointed at her "Blue bomb!" the brothers shouted and a big blue bomb with white and blue fire burning on it materialized and flew straight at Lenalee who almost successfully dodged it the only part that got it was her left foot, this caused her to fall down to the ground crying out as her leg from the kneecap and down instantly went into a state of hypothermia "LENALEE" Miranda shouted as she saw her friend fall to the ground. Lavi noticed that Lenalee wouldn't make it as soon as he saw the big blue ball materialize in front of the twins and had already shrunk his hammer down a bit "Fire seal!" A big seal appeared on the ground and a fire snake started coming out of it and headed towards the twins. The twins just quietly raised their guns towards the snake "White bomb" a white ball materialized in front of their guns this ball was much smaller then the previous ones but as soon as it hit the fire snake it exploded and spewed out white smoke on the fire putting it out with only the gray/white smoking left. Lavi got really shocked as he witnessed the twins putting out the fire so easily but he quickly snapped out of it and attacked with his hammer growing it out a little, as the the hammer came towards the twins they quickly side stepped and dodged the strike and put the guns almost towards Lavi's forehead "Hello and good bye" Devit said before the twins summoned the fire ball blasting Lave right in the face with it. Both Lenalee and Miranda watched as their friend got incinerated by the two brothers, Miranda had just put time recovery on Lenalee. Lenalee felt as the rage and sorrow arose and vanquished any fear and doubt in her mind, all she wanted to do was to kill the two brothers, seeing how her expression went from sad and scared to almost emotionless Devit grinned and decided to cloud Lenalee's mind with even more hate and anger making her fight even more aggressively hoping for this to make her die sooner "Aww is the little girly mad at us for killing the stupid little red head. Don't worry you'll be seeing him soon and so will your little friend over there" Devit pointed at Miranda as he said the last part also as she had finished her sentence Lenalee launched herself towards the brothers, of course the brothers aren't really that agile when they are separated like this but thanks to Lenalee being so furious her attacks weren't coordinated at all making them easy to dodge though they didn't come out completely unharmed Jasdero took a strong kick the the side of the head which made him fly into a wall and fall to the ground Devit got kicked in the chest and in the back Lenalee got hit on her hand by one of the fireballs too but it healed almost immediately, coincidentally both of the brothers smashed into the same wall and quite close to each other "So you think that'll be enough to finish us off huh?" Devit said as the both of the brothers pointed the guns at each others heads "Let's see how you'll handle this" after saying that the brothers shot each other in the head and a big could of smoke appeared where they were standing seeing this obviously shocked and confused Lenalee putting her off and making extremely vulnerable to any sort of attack. Out of the smoke came what looked like blond hair Lenalee was not prepared for that and just barely dodged it getting hit on her arm and leg, time recovery might heal the wounds but it does not take away the pain and getting her triceps and calves ripped off her body made her fall on the ground with the pain making a swift thrust through her whole body, almost as soon as the pain came it was gone but with this small amount of time it took for Lenalee to fall to the ground and for the wound to heal Jasdero had already shot out his hair once more piercing Lenalee's shoulders bringing her towars him "So you think you can just kill us that easily? You're really stupid you know? And your friend over there was that stupid to and look what happened to him he's all ashes now, sadly I won't have the pleasure to make you into ashes but I can kill you anyway I want. But you seem to have not really even been worth my transformation" Lenalee was struggling with the pain as time recovery tried to heal the wound but couldn't cause of the hair being in it this obviously made the wound hurt even more Miranda noticed this and wanted to remove it but she knew that if she did all Lenalee's wounds would reappear and she would die if she didn't get treatment instantly. After awhile of taking in the pleasure of hearing Lenalee's cries and grunts in pain Jasdero got tired of it and looked at Miranda "Hmmph she's no fun here you can have her" he said and threw Lenalee towards Miranda making her land right in front of Miranda, of course as she landed her wounds instantly healed but this didn't matter as she was already unconscious. All the while of this happening Tyki and Kanda was having a fierce battle on the other side of the enormous room.

**Tyki's and Kanda's battle**

Kanda came lunging towards Tyki "I'll take him you two take care of the others" "Okey, Hee!" as Kanda came close enough and tried to thrust mugen into Tyki he quickly dodged and made a counter attack which Kanda easily dodged the battle continued like this for a long time until Tyki decided to start using his powers "I guess I'll start using my powers huh? As you're already using yours so lets make this even weapon wise" Tyki said before phasing through the wall, of course Kanda didn't show any expression at all over this and just made himself ready for an attack from anywhere. Tyki came out of a wall on the side of a corner making Kanda not able to see him giving him some time to summon some of his tease to attack and distract Kanda as he had summoned at least one hundred of them he phased through the wall again ordering the tease to attack Kanda from his side as the tease came around the corner and came flying towards Kanda he quickly turned mugen towards them "First illusion netherworld insects" around a hundred hell like insects came spewing out of mugen towards the tease while Kanda was busy with killing the teasy Tyki phased through the ground coming out from the ground. As he stood behind him he phased his hand through Kanda's back and put his hand around his heart "Okey little girly samurai any last words before I rip your heart out?" Tyki said with a huge grin, but before he was able to say anything more a big explosion was heard and a puff of smoked appeared Tyki turned his head and made his finger tips solid ensuring that Kanda wouldn't try to move while Tyki wasn't paying attention to him. What Tyki saw made him grin even more the smoke and ashes obviously belonged to the red headed kid as his hammer was laying on the ground close to the ash "Well will you look at that the red headed kid seems to already be dead guess it's your time to join him" Tyki tried to resist the urge of laughing before ripping Kanda's heart out "It was nice meeting you, Girly samurai" **(Yes their fight became pretty short but I didn't really have any ideas to what to do with it so yeah sue me) **Tyki took a quick look at Kandas still beating heart before dropping it on his lifeless body and walking over and up on the stairs they had once entered patiently watching Jasdero's battle. And as he finished they stood on top of the stairs waiting for the call from Wisely and the door from Road to come so they can leave

**Allen POV**

The Earl was walking through a few hallways with Allen on his shoulder getting some of the blood from the stigmas that had appeared on Allen's forehead on the back of his jacket and on the floor but at this moment he didn't care about that all he cared about was to get Allen to a safe location where he could finish this part of the transformation without being captured or killed by the black order. He finally came to the room where the skulls where desperately trying to move the egg to the new ark "Ehm Earl I'm sorry but we've hit a bit of a problem, you see the egg won't move until the wires and tubes that are connecting it to this ark are removed and to do so we either have to have the one that controls this ark to remove them or we have to remove them ourselves and by doing that we will most likely damage the egg it self" The Earl listened to what he had said but at this moment he was more focused on Allen "Okey I will take care of that business soon but first I need a place to lay down Allen get me a bed or a couch quickly" it didn't take long for the skulls to get a bed in there.  
The Earl gently put Allen down and turned to the skull that had informed him of the problem "Now that, that issue is resolved I'll come and take care of this" The Earl tried many different ways of getting the wires and tubes that where connected to the egg to be removed but he couldn't find a way to do so that wouldn't cause the egg any harm. After a little bit of thinking he decided to try and get Allen to do it though there was two problems, he was passed out and undergoing his transformation and Nea might not give him the correct tune to get the wires and tubes off of the egg he didn't have much of a choice tho so he decided to keep trying with no luck. After a little while Tyki came walking through to door smoking as usual "So the kid has still not finished this part of the transformation huh?" "What are you doing here Tyki? I though I told you to go and take out the intruders" "Well I ordered everyone to split up into three teams and take care of the exorcists in a specific area and well everyone's finished right now and there isn't any exorcists left here more then the ones that ran away to return to the order" "So you left survivors to tell the order to tell them that we're stronger then they thought and probably get them to send more of them next time.. Excellent that means they won't try and search for this new ark" The Earl finished with his grin becoming very demonic and evil looking. "So when do you think he'll wake up?" "Oh I have no idea"

**Allen's dream**

Allen awoken in a field close to a tree as the breeze blew through his hair making his brown black hair dance with the wind there was a silent but calming hum coming a bit from where he was standing, it didn't take him long to understand that it came from on top of the tree he had woken up next too. On top of the tree was a young boy with brown/blondish hair the humming did come from him and Allen some how recognized the song he didn't have a name for it but the notes just kind of came to him and without realizing it himself he was humming with the boy sitting on the tree **"This is the song of the air by using this you can control the wind and the air around you, for example you can create tornadoes or use the wind to push people or control the air to make it solid beneath your feet so you can basically walk on the air though it will take a lot of training to do that" **"Well can I try doing something right now?" **"That eager to try it huh? Well no this is only a memory you can not interfere with anything here all you need to do is watch" **"Ehm okey.." Allen didn't really understand what he was supposed to watch it was just a boy humming suddenly he fell down from the tree landing face first on the ground. At first Allen wanted to scream and run up to the boy and see if he was alright but he remembered that he can't interfere with anything and that it's just a memory so he just stood there and watched. After a little while the boy pushed himself up and Allen saw seven stigmas on his forehead **"This is a memory from one of my earlier hosts" **"Why do I need to see this?" **"Just watch" **The blood from the young boys head was now dripping to his cheeks this was his last transformation obviously so it was only from the side of his head that the blood came from.  
The boy started walking a bit down the road his expression was completely cold after a little while of walking a few people that where out on a walk saw the little boy and the blood running down from the sides of his forehead, they ran up to him asking if he needed any help and what had happened but the boy didn't answer instead he started to hum quietly and without a warning he flew onto the man in front of him punching him with inhuman strength easily cracking his skull after just a few punches two of the women where just standing there completely engulfed by the shock of seeing this young boy killing their friend right in front of them the two other males that where with them tried to pull the boy of them of course it didn't help and only made the boy jump on them instead. The boy first punched one of the men in his chest cracking all his ribs after the sound of the mans ribs getting crushed the women decided to try and run away, the little boy obviously didn't like that and wouldn't let them so he started to hum another song which made the grass around them grow becoming almost two meters high and becoming rock solid. Allen was now locked out and couldn't see anything but he did hear the screams from the women and the man that was still alive, it didn't take long though until the screams stopped and the grass went down to it's normal length. What Allen saw shocked him greatly there was blood everywhere both on the ground and how the little boy one of the women didn't have her chest left and the other had gotten her throat ripped out the man on the other hand was not to be seen there was just a big spot of blood and flesh where he had once stood. "What the fuck just happened?.." **"Well I guess you don't remember when the earl told you about this when you had that talk eight years ago so I'll just repeat it for you, when a Noah completes their transformation they go on a small killing spree killing everything and everyone in sight. Even Akuma's and other Noah's will be targets, what exactly happens is that the Noah inside of you well the memory becomes awakened so to speak while the Noah is awakened all the powers that it possesses will much stronger and they will even have a few new ones. The only times where this happens when it's not from the finishing of the transformation is when a Noah is well almost killed, this is very very rare though and hasn't happened for a really long time" **"So when I do finish the transformation this will happen to me too?" **"Yes it will and before you ask no there is no way of stopping it even if they locked you in somewhere or used the skulls magic you'd break free from it easily and kill anything in sight" **Allen didn't respond he didn't know what to say really he was going to have to go on a killing spree, well when he really thought about it he really didn't care all that much his family was the Noah and not the humans. After a bit of thinking he realized that he had been moved into the city that was nearby and he watched as the young boy walked into a small bar, it didn't take long until the screams from the place started to echo in the street and the blood splattered all over the windows and some even got out on to the streets. After the screams had stopped the young boy came out almost completely covered in blood looking around noticing that no one was near he started to walk along the street again killing every animal and human he came across, after maybe fifteen minutes of walking the streets killing everything he came to a big area where it seemed as if a big carnival was in place there was probably around a few thousand people walking around the carnival the young boy finally showed some type of emotion and that emotion was happiness as his lips spread into a big wide grin as he started to walk towards the carnival ready to kill every single person there. As he got to the end of the street that led to the big open area he quickly looked around and saw the torches around the whole area flashing a small grin he started to hum a song and the fires started to dance with the humming it didn't take long for some of the people in the big crowd to notice the boy who was standing at the corner of the street covered in blood but it was already to late and the fires spread around the whole area locking everyone inside in to the area the panic struck quickly and people started screaming the boy started laughing and began attacking everyone and even humming different songs cause people to start bleeding from every hole in their body some people even exploded spreading their blood, flesh and intestines all over the place some people where pierced by rocks and other objects, some people tried to jump through the fires but they didn't survive as the fires caught them and instantly turning them into walking torches. Of course not all of the people got away with these types of deaths some of them where mauled by the young boy getting their chests, heads or anything he could grab onto ripped of them making them fall to the ground with their blood spewing out of their bodies covering the ground with a layer of the thick red color of the blood. After about thirty minutes of screaming and cracking of bones and limbs being ripped off of the bodies of people it was completely silent and the boy finally fell to the ground and the fires where extinguished, after the fires had gone out a heart shaped door was opened in the sky Allen knew that door very well it was one of Road's doors and out of it came Road and The Earl they slowly glided down to the ground where the boy was laying "Ah so you're finally done, then welcome back to the family fourteen" The Earl said with a big grin as he picked up the boy and flew up to the door and left. As the door closed every thing faded to black **"Now you know what will happen during the next transformation Allen. Now it's time for you to wake up The Earl is eagerly waiting for you to wake up"**

**Allen POV**

As Allen opened his eyes and sat up Tyki sat next to the bed still smoking and The Earl was at the egg trying to find a way to get the egg down without damaging it "Ah so you've finally woken up The Earl needs your help so he'll be happy to see that you're finally up. Hay Earl Allen is awake again" "Ah excellent excellent, now Allen how are you feeling?" "Ehmm kinda okey I guess my head hurts a bit so please keep your voices down a bit.." "Ah yes of course I'm sorry now I need your help for something very special, as you should know the fourteenth is the pianist and the one that controls this ark what I need you to do is try and control it and let the egg lose so we can take it to the other ark" "And how am I supposed to do that?" "Ah Nea will help you of course" "Ehmm okey I'll ask him if he can help" **"Hay you know I can hear everything you hear and say right?" **'Oh yeah right' **"So he wants me to help him huh?.. I guess it can't be helped. All right I'll help but first you'll need a piano obviously" **"Okey Nea says he'll help but I need a piano" "Ah of course the piano is right this way" The Earl started walking away a bit and as Allen was about to stand up someone grabbed his arm as he looked down the face that popped up right in front of his belonged to a person he loved though he didn't dare to tell anyone he started to blush a little as he felt the sweet smell of her breath, even though her breath always has that smell it always seem to mesmerize him and make him go into a small trance her gold tinted eyes where sparkling of happiness of seeing Allen again. She leaned over and gave him a long kiss and the only reason to why she let go was cause she needed to get some air Allen really wished that the kiss hadn't ended but he couldn't really do anything about it. As Road let go of the kiss she started leading Allen over to the piano that the Earl had been using, he sat down in front of it and just started at the black and white keys not really knowing what he was supposed to do **"Well you haven't fully transformed yet so it would just be easier if you let me take control over your body and do this for you" **'Fine just don't do anything stupid I'd like to keep living' **"Fine" **As Nea took over Allen's body his skin got a bit grayish not completely gray though cause he still had one stage left to fully transform "Ahh why hello there Nea so you've finally come to greet us huh?" "Well it can't be helped can it? Oh and Road" **"Don't you dare tell her anything" **Allen practically yelled in his own head "Yes Nea?" "You should know that Allen does like you he just doesn't dare admit it yet" Road's cheeks got a bit darker though it wasn't really that noticeable at the same time Allen was furious and screamed at Nea, no one else could hear him though "Aye Allen would you please shut the fuck up? Come on I helped you a bit there you where to afraid to tell her so I did it for you, and I need to focus at least a little bit so just keep quite I'll give you your body back as soon as I'm done" everyone looked a little puzzled as Nea was speaking but he shrugged it off and started playing a sweet and soft melody it didn't start up being quite bright and high in the notes but it went lower and lower but never fully to the lowest notes and it ended back at the higher notes, as he was playing the wires and tubes connecting the egg and the ark started letting go and fade away until there was nothing connecting the egg and the ark. The skulls hurried to work getting a portal up and moving the egg to the new ark "Now then Nea I want you to booby trap this ark so that anyone that enters it will get locked in and the ark will start falling apart and fade away into oblivion, can you do that for me?" "Hmf I won't do anything for you but I will for Allen and I'm sure he'd do it so I might as well" this song was much darker and harsher there was almost no high notes Tyki even shivered slightly thanks to the song luckily no one noticed. When he got done playing he just nodded to signal that it was done and then gave Allen his body back, his grayish colored skin turned back to it's peach color and the gold in his eyes faded away slightly. As soon as Road saw that Allen was back into his body she jumped into his lap "Ne Allen when where you going to tell me of your feelings hmm?" Allen's cheeks turned bright red "I ehm.. I.." was the only things Allen was able to get out before Road pressed her lips towards his this time it was a more romantic kiss and she took her hands up and placed them around his neck playing brushing her hands slightly through the hair on the back of his head, as he felt Road's hands touch his neck he moved his right arm around her back and placed it on her hip and the other one on the side of her stomach. They started up with normal kissing but Road got tired of it pretty quickly and separated her lips slightly and pressed her tongue towards Allen's lips asking for entrance to his mouth, as he opened his mouth slightly for Road her tongue quickly darted into his mouth to seek out his tongue after finding it their tongues started to have a dance of love. While the two young lovers where making out Tyki just rolled his eyes and started walking towards the portal to the other ark, The Earl stayed for a little while with his huge grin turning into more of a grin with love in it he then went after Tyki not wanting to disturb the two. After a few minutes the two lovers broke off their kiss panting slightly from the lack of air they got whilst kissing so intensively "So how about we continue this in my room?" Road said grinning slyly at Allen who started to get some dirty thoughts in his mind thanks to the grin of Road's "O-okey" Allen said stuttering slightly and having a faint blush on his cheeks causing Road to giggle a bit "Well then let's go" she said with a big smile and opened a door close to where they where sitting. They got up and started to walk to the door and as they got through the door they got to a room that kind of looked like Road's old room though it had some new features while Allen was looking around in the room Road went and sat on the bed "Ne Allen how about you come here and give me some company or are you planing on standing there all day?" Allen looked over at Road who had a smile or at least he thought it was a smile he wasn't really sure though it could have been a grin too, though he didn't really care at the moment his mind was to clouded but as he walked up and their lips got into sync his mind got blank and he got lost in the moment.

**Okey so I could have added a sex scene at the end but honestly it's already 6000 words and I wanted to have a good way of ending it and if I had made the sex scene it'd probably be over 7-8k words so yeah. And I am so so sorry for the long delay for this chapter I've just had quite a lot to do in real life and I haven't had that much of an urge to write but I'm not dead nor is this story it will not die until it's finished so don't worry I will finish it, though I don't know how.. But oh well I hope you enjoyed! I love you all and again sorry for the delay. And please leave a review of how I did with this type of writing and what you think of the story so far and if there's something you think I can do better, or just anything I'd love to get some feedback considering I've spent so much writing this story though seeing how many people that read it is kind of enough but it'd be nice to get some feedback still, Oh well I hope you all have a good day/week/year and I love you all. And if there's any words that I used wrong or the wrong grammar I'm sorry my English isn't flawless but I try to use google translate and be as accurate with the words and grammar as I can when I write so I hope there isn't to much of it.**


	6. A New Home Part II

**Okey so I won't start this chapter right where I left off so no sex scene sorry you'll have to wait for that. What I will do in this chapter though is go between the black order and the Noah's so yeah. And also last chapter I killed off Lavi and Kanda, I wasn't planning on killing Lavi but I just got on a roll in writing and before I knew it he was dead Kanda on the other hand I had little plan on killing him cause honestly I really don't like him that much so yeah. Oh well I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the manga they're from I only own this story**

**Chapter VI**

**A New Home Part II**

Allen woke up really tired as he tried to get up he felt that he had something laying on his left shoulder he also felt a hand on his chest and a leg around his legs as he looked down he smiled widely as he saw Road's cute sleeping face, he decided to stay in bed not wanting to disturb her sleep. Allen laid his head down on the pillow deciding to try and rest a bit until Road woke up, he started to think back on last night and blushed slightly as he remembered what they had done but before he had gotten to into the thoughts of last night he felt someone drawing circles on his chest he looked down and saw Road's cute little smile as she played around on his chest **(A/N as you might understand he has no scars so he has a bare "Normal" chest) **"Good morning Road" "Mo~rning Allen" she said with a big smile.  
She then started to move closer to his face, he no longer started to blush from getting so close to her face though he still loved the sweet smell and the soft brushing from her breath touching his face, the two lovers had a long and passionate kiss and didn't break off until a certain someone disturbed them "Yo kids it's time for breakfast.. Wait.. Have you two.." Tyki didn't get to finish the sentence before a dozen candles came flying towards him he easily phased through them and started walking towards the door "Fine fine I'll leave you two alone and we can talk about it over breakfast just hurry The Earl have somethings he wants to tell us all so you should hurry" he said before opening the door and left, leaving them alone. Allen looked over at the side of the bed wondering how Tyki noticed what they had done last night as he saw all their clothes lying scattered around the floor around the bed he started to blush slightly causing Road to giggle slightly "Ne Allen do you not remember what happened last night?" Allen looked at Road who had a small grin on her lips his blush just got deeper "Not.. Not like I'm going to be able to forget it" Road giggled at his response and smiled "Neither will I" she said and hugged his arm, he was now sitting up with Road half laying down holding his arm. He though it was a bit strange only feeling skin towards his arm and as he looked at her he noticed that she was completely naked and her bare chest was pushed towards his arm, he quickly looked away and his whole face turned bright red he then looked down towards his crotch and noticed that he too was completely naked this only made him blush even harder.  
Road obviously noticed this as she took a hold of Allen's arm and pushed him to the bed and she sat on top of him "Ne Allen what are you blushing over?" Road said obviously faking the puzzled look and the wonder in her voice "N..Nothing" Allen said trying to look away but in vein as Road bowed down and pushed her chest towards him and looked him straight in his eyes "Is it cause I'm naked?" She said with a grin on her face but with love in her eyes, Allen at first didn't pay attention to what she said he was to focused on getting lost in her deep golden eyes and the sweet smell and light brush from her breath towards his face "Allen are you listening to me?" Allen snapped out of the trance that Road's eyes had him under and quickly replied "Hmm? Sorry I got a bit lost in your eyes there.." Allen said with a slight blush on his face, Road practically squeaked as she heard what he had said "That's so~ cute Allen" she said and laid her head down on his chest and started to bury her face in it "And Allen what was that blush from earlier? You never answered my question" Road said getting her old grin back slightly. As she said that his blush returned as he started to focus on Road's bare chest pressing towards his body "I..I think we should go.. And eat breakfast before Mellennie gets mad at us" Road pouted her lip slightly "Hmpf fine but then you'll have to take a punishment for not telling me why you where blushing" Road said trying to look mad at Allen though it didn't go to well "Fine fine let's just get dressed" Allen said with a smile on his lips relieved over the fact that he didn't have to feel Road's chest towards his body and that he didn't have to answer that question, not that he didn't like the feeling of her naked body against his he loved it but he felt that this wasn't the time for it. As they where getting dressed Road noticed that she couldn't move her legs properly "Allen.." "Yes Road?" Road looked at him this time with real anger "I can't move my legs.." Allen looked at her puzzled at first not really understanding what could have cause this it wasn't until his mind got into last night that he realized why _'Oh shit.. This is not good..'_ "Allen.. I'm going to punish you for this later when your transformation is complete.." Road looked at him with death in her eyes Allen gulped loudly "But for now you'll have to carry me.. And put my stockings on.." the last part she said with a light blush cause it felt so embarrassing having to make someone else dress her, luckily her dark skin covered her blush. Allen blushed a bit to as she said he had to put her stockings on but he was not going to refuse cause he knew Road would probably kill him if he didn't do it. He picked up the long stockings that pretty much went up two thirds of her thighs. As he was putting on the first one he accidentally brushed a little to high up on Roads thigh causing her to moan slightly as she was not ready for it Road started to blush a little bit as she realized she had just moaned over something so small, he put on the next one easily without any problems.  
When he had put the stockings on he picked her up bridal style and started to walk towards the door as got to the door he froze up "Ehmm Road.. I don't know the way to the dining hall.." Road sighed "Don't worry I'll tell you where to go"  
It took them nearly fifteen minutes to get to the dining hall cause of the fact that neither of them had even been in this ark before. As they entered they noticed that everyone was already seated well except for Maitora who was probably meditating somewhere else Sheril was the first to notice that Allen was carrying Road "What are you doing in that foul hounds arms my precious Road" he screamed out causing everyone to look over at them Allen blushed lightly as he saw that all of them looked at him Road buried her head into his shoulder "He's not a hound dad he's my boyfriend and I lo~ve him" "What he has put you under some type of spell hasn't he I'll kill you you damn dog" as Sheril was creating a ball of dark matter The Earl gave him a serious and angry look telling him that it was enough and for him to sit down. Before sitting down he gave Allen a stare of death and then looked at Road "Don't worry sweetie daddy will save you just wait I will surely save you from that disgusting dog!" all the others except for Tyki had all ready lost interest in the whole thing he just sat there holding back his laugh waiting for a chance to drop the news about Allen and Road having sex. "Okey now that that's out of the way I'll inform you all of this new ark. Of course if you want to know your way around you'll just have to walk around but I'll tell you what's new in this ark. As you might have been able to figure out this ark is not a tower but more of a mansion and the outside is no longer white but black, now to the more important things. There is a new and improved training hall you all have a private section for you to train on your special abilities and of course one for dark matter training and for physical training those two are of course for everyone, and Allen because we don't really know your powers yet you don't really have a special training area and cause of a certain someone your training area will be merged with Road's" Both The Earl and Allen looked at Road who just sat there smiling in joy over the fact that The Earl had accepted her request, Allen obviously didn't protest cause he knew it would hurt Road and he didn't really see any problem with using the same training area as her. "And you all of course have private quarters for you to do whatever you please if you want anything special put in them just come to me and I'll have it arranged, there will also be a basement area similar to our last one just with more equipment for you all to have fun with whatever toys so to say you capture" The Earl said the last part with a evil looking grin "Also there is a big garden outside and there is a big library with many different books, I have also set up plenty of doors so you can head anywhere in the world to do whatever you feel like doing with the humans just please make sure no one from the black order sees you when you use one and if they do kill them or capture them whatever you feel like doing, there isn't really much more to cover so let's just eat some breakfast" as the earl finished the akuma servants came out with many plates of different types of food seeing as most of the Noah really didn't eat any thing that would resemble a normal breakfast. As they had all finished Tyki felt as if it was a good time to break down the news of what the two kids had done during the night "So Allen, Road how about you tell us about the.. Fun you had last night" Tyki said having a smug grin on his face Sheril's attention immediately went on them "Ehmm Tyki I don't really understand what you're talking about" Allen said nervously "Oh please you know exactly what I'm talking about, or how would you explain the fact that all of your and Road's clothes where scattered around the room?" Allen started to blush and sweat a little as he realized that Tyki had understood exactly what they had done Sheril was right now overfull of hatred and anger "Yeah Allen please explain that" Sheril said standing up from his chair and starting to create a ball of dark matter with his hand while giving Allen a look that screamed out that he was going to kill him Road just sat in Allen's lap not really knowing what to say or do, but it didn't take her long to snap out of it and give Tyki the same look that Sheril was giving Allen she started to materialize at least fifty candles but it really didn't matter cause Tyki quickly phased through the ground as he saw the candles appear. He really wanted to stay and watch what was going to happen but he wasn't ready to put his life on the line for it. While all of this was happening Sheril was walking closer towards where Road and Allen was sitting ready to use the ball of dark matter on Allen "Come on Allen please explain why all of your clothes where scattered around the room. What did you do to my precious Road" his expression wasn't showing anything else but death at this point not even The Earl's glare stopped him at this point he honestly didn't care. Road now starting to turn her attention to her father she still had the same look of anger and hatred and materialized a cage around Sheril "Dad I love you but if you lay a finger on Allen I promise I won't go easy on you" to this Sheril froze up he really couldn't believe it his daughter just threatened to kill him if he touched that.. that filth "But my beautiful Road what's so special about him he's just a dog who need to be put down" Sheril's expression was now full of sorrow and sadness she chose Allen over him "Because I love him and I won't let anyone who hurts him get away with it" Sheril didn't really know what to say nor what to do his own daugher chose Allen over him but after a little while he started to regain his awareness and decided to reply "F..Fine I'll leave him alone..For now.. But if he ever hurts you I'll kill him on the spot I promise I'll kill him on the spot!" Sheril's expression now turned into a more anger and hatred full one as he turned to look at Allen who was now practically hiding behind Road. Road just smiled and replied "Good, now Allen let's go to our room" Allen got a bit shocked over what had just happened and her calling it their room just made it worse but he just nodded and took a hold of her and stood up, as he got up a door materialized behind them and he went through it with Road in his arms. "Now that was most shocking now wasn't it" The Earl said as he looked over at Sheril, he had decided to not interfere in what happened, the cage Sheril was in disappeared and he looked over at The Earl and just slightly nodded not really sure of what to say.  
"Now Allen lay me down on my bed it's time for your punishment" Road said with a small grin on her lips, she really didn't have a mean punishment planned but she still wanted to toy a little with Allen, who gulped slightly at the sound of punishment but he didn't say anything and just laid Road down on her bed "Okey so in that drawer there should be some things for you to use go and get them" Allen just nodded and went over to the drawer that Road had pointed to the drawer was on the other side of the room so Allen walked to it slowly trying to delay the punishment he though would hurt him a lot. As he opened the drawer he was shocked to find that inside of it was some oil and a few candles "Ehmm what am I supposed to do whit this" he said turning towards Road who was now laying stomach down with only her panties on which where black with purple spots on them, Allen blushed slightly at the sight of her laying down with so little clothes on "You're supposed to give me a full body massage you dummy" "So my punishment was to give you a massage?" Allen said looking towards her with a puzzled look "Yes, what did you expect me to hurt you?" "Well yes I kind of did" "How could I ever hurt you? I lo~ve you Allen I wouldn't ever hurt you" Road said turning her head towards Allen with a big smile on her face and love in her eyes, Allen smiled back at her and picked up the oil and candled _'I guess those massage lessons Tyki forced me to take will finally pay off' _Allen thought to himself.  
Allen lit a few of the candles and placed them around the bed and then went to Road's side and sat himself on top of Road with one of his legs on each side of her body deciding to start with the top part of her body. **(Okey I'm sorry about this kinda boring part I'll try and end it quickly I promise..) **He started massaging her shoulders gently and progressively pushing and squeezing a little harder, when he thought he was done with the neck and shoulder area he took up the oil and put some on her back causing her to shiver slightly "A little cold?" "Mmhhmm" Road's reply was a little off as she was still trying to adjust to the oil on her back Allen just chuckled slightly at Road's reaction, he moved himself a little lower on her body now sitting on her butt as he realized this he blushed slightly but didn't really do anything about it and leaned down a little to start massaging Road's back. He moved his hands slowly up and down squeezing ever so lightly on her muscles progressively squeezing harder, Road was making a low purring sound towards the massage she was getting when Allen noticed this he smiled widely happy over the fact that she liked it. After a little while he decided to move down to her legs and started to move lower sitting himself down a below her feet "So should I massage your feet as well?" "Mmhhmm" was all Road replied with she was too relaxed to actually speak up of course Allen didn't mind he just smiled and picked up one of her feet starting to massage it. He gave each foot about two minutes of massaging and he then moved onto the legs which he used a little oil on, he started on the lower part of her leg then moving up wards he gave each leg around five minutes each. When he was done he stood up and looked towards Road saying "So you wanna go and take a shower to get the oil off or?" "What? But you're not done you still have one part left to massage" Road said as she was wiggling her butt slightly this cause Allen to blush pretty hard "I can't.. I mean.. I.." "Oh come on Allen you're my boyfriend right? You can touch it" Road said looking towards him with a small grin the blush Allen had was exactly she was looking for, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen so she would do almost anything to see it "O..Okey.. It's my first time doing it though" "Oh I don't mind" Road replied keeping her grin. Allen went over sitting down on Road's legs trying to think of what he's supposed to do, he first just sat there looking at what he was about to massage not really sure of what to do but he decided to just try and do something and he placed his hands on her and started to squeeze on her muscles a little as a blush spread out like a wild fire on his fire. Without really realizing it Road let out a quiet moan as Allen started to squeeze harder which made him blush even harder, it didn't take long for him to remove his hands and stop massaging as this was far to embarrassing for him to do "T..There I'm.. Done.." Allen stuttered out a shyly still having the blush Road just sat up still only in her panties Allen quickly looked away but Road didn't really let him as she pushed herself up and placed her arms around his neck and forced him to look at her "Do my body disgust you so much you can't even look at me?" Road said with sadness in her voice of course she was just toying with Allen but as dumb as he was he didn't really understand it "N..No.. That's not it.." Allen said with another wild fire on his face, Road held back the laughter that was close to burst out "Then what is it Allen?" Road while squeezing out a tear it wasn't easy but she managed to do it "It's just.. It.. Kind of feels a bit embarrassing.. And weird.." Allen stuttered out "Well Allen first of all it's not you who're half naked so how is it embarrassing for you?" Sure he wasn't the one being half naked but it just felt awkward "Plus" Road continued with speaking softer and trying to sound as seductively as she possibly could "It's not the first time you see me like this is it?" a small grin spread a cross Road's face as the words left her mouth, Allen's whole face turned into different shades of red as he though of last night Road started to move closer to Allen's face and her breaths got a bit heavier and her pupils widened **(A/N I hope you guys understand what I mean by that, and if you don't I'll tell you what I meant later) **her breaths started to brush towards Allen's face who's breath started to get a bit unstable and not just cause he got nervous as Road was about to place her lips on Allen's a familiar voice was heard from behind them "Are you two gonna do it again so soon?" Road's face lost the gentle and lustful look she had on her face and it all turned into anger as she turned her head over her shoulder to see Tyki standing leaning towards the wall with a cigarette in his mouth and with a big grin. Road didn't waste any time and instantly materialized a few dozen candles all around Tyki "Ah so I happened to come at a bad time huh? Well I just want to let you know that Sheril is looking for you two." Road just looked at him and turned her body around so she faced him which made him look away a little "I don't care about that right now" Road said really cold and made every candle shoot towards Tyki who just phased through the wall dodging all the candles. Road turned her body around and pushed Allen down and then laid down on top of him making him think she'd try and take his clothes off and try to have sex with him but she just laid there and as he looked down at her he saw that her face had turned from that hateful one to a more gentle and sad one "What's wrong Road?" she looked up for a second the quickly buried her head into his chest, he didn't really know what to do so he just put his arms around her and felt that she was really tense but after a little while of feeling his arms around her she started to loosen up and relax a bit.  
They just laid like that for a few hours before Road decided to push herself up this time Allen just looked into her eyes and didn't really care about her bare chest "You feeling okey now Road?" Allen said with a lot of worry and love in his voice Road just looked at him and she could see that he was genuinely worried "Yeah" she said smiling "I'm going to get dressed then we can go and see what my dad wanted okay?" Allen smiled back mostly cause of how beautiful Road's smile was the fact that she only had her panties on had completely left his mind "sure" he said starting to get off the bed to get some of her clothes for her.  
When she had gotten dressed they both left their room and went to see what Sheril wanted, of course neither of them knew their way around this new ark nor did they know where Sheril was so they just walked around for a good hour before they found him reading in the library "Ah so you two have finally decided to leave Road's room" Allen noticed that Sheril was angry and would've tried to kill him if Road hadn't threatened she'd kill him if he touched Allen, this cause Allen to step behind Road slightly it didn't do much good though considering he was taller then her so his head was still visible so he could still see Sheril's murderous look "So dad what was it you wanted?" Road said running over to him jumping up in his lap leaving Allen standing there "Oh my beautiful Road have you come to your senses and finally chosen me over that dog?" Sheril with a glimpse of hope and happiness in his eyes "Well no I still won't let you touch him but that doesn't mean I don't love you dad" Road said with a smile though her eyes where kind of killing Sheril he didn't notice it though. Sheril sighed before speaking up "Well then I guess it can't be helped then.. Hay Allen" Allen had been looking around the room analyzing the room and trying to get an escape route if Sheril would attack and try to kill him, but he turned over as he heard that Sheril called for him and for once Sheril's eyes weren't dead set on killing him but it was still really angry looking "Y..Yes?" "Do you promise me you'll take good care of my daughter and not hurt her?" Allen just stood there puzzled over the fact that Sheril seemed okey with him dating his daughter "I.. I promise" "Good and if you break that promise I'll kill you on the spot" it was easy to see that Sheril was not joking and Allen did notice it which made him gulp quietly "Do you mean it daddy? Will you let me and Allen be together?" "If it is what you want my beautiful Road then yes for your sake I will" Road squeaked a bit with happiness over the fact that her father had said that it was okey "I love you daddy" Road said as she gave him a long hug "Oh I love you to my precious Road" Sheril said starting to get a nose bleed over the fact of how cute he thought Road was. As they where hugging Allen started to feel a bit dizzy _**"I'm sorry Allen but it's time"**_Allen started to fade off and fell to the ground unconscious both Road and Sheril looked over at where Allen had stood and saw that blood started to appear on the floor below his face "I guess it's time for the last stage of his transformation, I'll get The Earl you stay with him Road" Sheril said this time with no real emotion in his voice or face "Okey" was the only thing Road said as she rushed over to where Allen was laying and turned him over to his back "I guess it's time for you to become a real member of the family Allen" Road said with a smile and she leaned down and kissed Allen on the lips.**  
**

**Okey there I'm gonna have to end it there.. Sorry for the long ass delay, I've been pretty caught up in playing games and trying to spend time with some people irl and I've had some pretty tough days where I didn't feel too good and well I haven't had that much will to write honestly.. But I'll try to get the next chapter faster it will be more fun to write and more fun to read then this one, I honestly didn't have much ideas for this one but I got a few for the coming chapters. So I hope you can bare with me. I love you all and I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this chapter3 Well I hope you still like this little fic and please leave a review or a pm of something you'd like to see in the fic and I'll try to add it in. Oh well I love you all and I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. The Massacre

**Okey so last chapter was really slow and like I don't even know I was so out of ideas and I didn't want to leave you guys with a 1000-2000 words chapter so I started writing and stuff just came out so I hope it was an okey read I'll do better this time I promise and there will be some cool things I hope.  
Also I special little thing to Sapphire dragon slayer Alex just gonna say I love you and I'm happy you like it so much cx And to all of those that have followed, reviewed and favorite the story so far I love you all and I'm happy you like it the same goes for the people that have read it so far and for those that have followed and favorite me I love you all. Okey now let's get into this chapter. Also I realized that five was V and not X so yeah.. Sorry 'bout that mistake.**

**Chapter VII**

**The Massacre**

The Earl was carrying Allen on his shoulder down a "So mellennie where should we take Allen for him to go through his last transformation phase?" "Hmm I don't know Road why don't you decide where we take him? You'd like that wouldn't you? And also I will let you watch over him if you'd like just stay out of sight okey?" "Really? Thank you mellenie I'd love to and I'll stay out of sight I promise" they where walking through a corridor on their way towards the room where all the different portals that where connected to this ark.  
"So Road you need to make up your mind where do you want him to go?" "Hmm.. How about England?" "That sounds I'll let you take him there okey? I'll trust you on this now Road" "You got it Mellennie I'll get it done" Road finished with a smile as he materialized a blanket and spun it around him and the made a few candles support him so he wouldn't get hurt.

She then went through the door to London and look Allen with her as she came out she was on quite large hill to high and to isolated for any human to make it up there "Ah London doesn't it look beautiful Allen?" Road said and made Allen fly towards her and be right next to her "But it could look so much better in flames, could you do that for me please?" Road finished with a smile as she opened one of her own doors and went through it and ended up on top of a big apartment building as she looked down she noticed that not a single person was down there, she smiled to herself thinking that this would make a perfect place for her to put Allen down and let him start his massacre.

She began lowering Allen down and as he touched the ground Road disintegrated the candles and let Allen lay there with the blanket around him. It didn't take long until a few people passed by and noticed Allen laying in the middle of the road unconscious "It's time to wake up love" Road said and grinned widely, they where a family of three a mother, a father and their daughter who was around the age of nine.  
As they saw the unconscious Allen laying down the parents ran towards him the father picked him up and started asking if he was alright in the midst of all of this Allen's eyes shut open they where complete golden with small dots of black in the middle of them. The couple where both surprised and chocked over what they had just witnessed.

Allen didn't waste any time and quickly tore through the blankets and tore up the fathers throat the mother froze up in chock and fear she didn't have much time to react though cause Allen quickly tore up her stomach spilling her intestines all over the ground. The young girl just stood there completely stunned in chock from watching both her parents being torn apart by Allen, Allen looked over at her with his golden eyes and ashen gray skin and grinned wildly as he started to make his way towards the little girl who finally came to here senses and turned around and started running.  
This only made Allen grin even wider as he started to hum a song softly and after just a few seconds the girl stopped up and started to bleed from every hole in here body it didn't take long for her to fall flat on the ground slowly dying from the loss of blood. Allen just walked past the young girl and kept walking towards the more crowded streets.

**Road POV**

As Road witnessed Allen tearing through the couple she grinned and softly giggled at the sight of her boyfriend getting drenched in blood, she got confused over the fact that Allen didn't run after the young girl that was running from him but when she saw all the blood coming out from her and that she shortly after it fell to the ground she was surprised but she just grinned at the sight of the girl laying in a pool of her own blood.  
She noticed that Allen was on his way out of her field of view so she looked around for a place she could move to, to keep Allen in her sight. She saw a house that was at the corner of the street and decided that it would be the best place to go to for now, she turned around and materialized a door and went through it to the other roof top.

She quickly went over to the edge of the roof and looked down to see where Allen was at the moment, when she looked down she got a bit worried cause she couldn't find him anywhere she looked at first she thought that maybe she had gone to far and he had steered off into a alley but she then heard a lot of screams coming from a bar on the other side of the road which calmed her down and it didn't take long until Allen came out now completely drenched in blood.  
Allen looked around a little bit until his eyes landed on Road who just stood there grinning and Allen grinned back which confused Road a little bit cause most of the Noah that where going through this phase of the transformation would attack anyone at sight even other Noah's where at risk but this time it seemed as if Allen knew who Road was, Allen continued down the road leaving drips of blood after him.

Allen continued walking and Road continued going between roof top to roof top, Allen killed a lot of people on the way though it was only small groups of people and some inside a few bars and restaurants. It didn't take long for them to reach a quite large area where they were holding a bit of a party, there was about a few hundred people there all of them around sixteen and stopped walking a bit away from the scene and looked up towards Road and grinned slightly and continued walking towards the group of people, as he got close enough he started to hum a song softly that then got a lot deeper in sound Road could only hear it slightly.  
When the groups of people finally noticed Allen he grinned while humming and out of the blue the ground rose up around the whole area creating an arena like area this caused complete chaos people tried to climb the walls around them but they where to high and at the top of it where sharp pieces of stone peeking out, so there was only a few people able to reach up but they couldn't climb up thanks to the spikes digging deep into their skin as they tried to pull themselves up.

Allen stopped humming and looked up with eyes that where dead set on killing every single person inside the arena he had just created Road watched over Allen being awestruck with the way Allen used both his body and all the things he could find around him as weapons to kill everyone in sight. Allen started out with four guys that tried to attack him, of course he easily dodged every strike they tried to land on him the first one got a finger forced through his chest and fell to the ground the second one Allen landed a strong punch on his face that some how cracked his skull making him drop dead with out being able to do anything, the other two tried to run away but it didn't work to well as Allen quickly took a hold of one of the guys neck and pulled him close to his face and whispered something to him that Road couldn't hear Allen then lifted him up and made him face Road he then squeezed his neck causing it to break he then threw him of to the side and smiled an evil looking smile towards Road who simply smiled back.

Allen then returned to killing everyone in sight, it didn't take long for him to get bored of it though so he simply stopped and decided to kill them all at once in a more fun way he then started humming the same song he had been humming when he rose the walls that where around them but this time he made the ground underneath him rise up and the rest lower down most of the people inside had already given up on trying to get out so they where just staring at Allen or laying down crying or praying none of it helped them of course, it all stopped though as they noticed that the ground was lowering and it didn't take long before the walls started to move closer and closer the each other.  
Everyone inside of the area started screaming and trying to climb on each other Allen didn't like this of course and it only made him mad so he made spikes pop out of the walls impaling anyone that got to high, it didn't take long for the walls to get too close and people started to get squeezed together and getting crushed after a few seconds the walls where completely together and the only thing remaining was a pool of blood.

Allen looked over at Road and smiled as he made the ground carve out her name and the blood ran down into it making her name be written with the blood and the stone making up what used to be the ground for the area. Road blushed when she saw what he had made, she then looked up towards Allen and noticed that he was starting to stumble around and losing his consciousness Road quickly materialized the same type of blanket as she had wrapped him into and put some candles to make him stable as he fell unconscious she smiled slightly and flew him over to her side and kissed him softly on his lips getting some of the blood he had on him on her lips which she simply licked off her lips, she then materialized a door behind her and brought them through it which got them to their room. She lightly put him down on the bed and went to get The earl.**  
**

**Allen POV**

Allen started to wake up slightly and felt a strong scent of blood, he started to slowly open up his eyes and looked down on the clothes he was wearing but couldn't see any blood on them at all "Ah you're finally awake Allen" Allen looked over to his left side and saw The Earl smiling softly towards him in his human form Allen just smiled back. "Al~len!" Road shouted before jumping on top of him it was lucky that Road didn't weigh too much or else he would've been in much more pain "You had me worried there Allen" Road said hugging Allen and giving him a kiss "Worried for what? It's not like I was going to die right?" "Ah no of course but we weren't too sure if you'd come back as yourself of as Neah" "Well I didn't, and could I have something to eat? I'm really hungry" "Ah of course Allen wait here and I'll go get someone to make you some food, and later when you feel like it please come to my office so we can have a talk will you?" Allen just simply nodded to the Earl he then left the two and went to get a maid to bring Allen some food.

"Ne Allen do you remember anything from yesterday?" "No not really. Wait I was out for a whole day?" "Yeah, that's why I got so worried" Road hugged Allen tighter as she still hadn't been able to calm down fully, Allen hugged her back and simply said "I'm sorry Road I will try to not worry you so much again" "You better not I might actually hurt you now that you've fully transformed" Allen hadn't really gotten the time to realize that he had fully transformed so he got a bit shocked but it didn't stay long as he just started to smile a little and said "No you wouldn't" Road narrowed her eyes and bit and stared at him and then rested her head towards his chest and quietly said "You're right" which made Allen chuckle a little but he stopped when Road rose her head and stared with a mad look at him, He got a bit scared and didn't really know what to do so he simply leaned over and kissed her this was the first time he kissed her without her kissing him first this made her blush a little and as they broke off the kiss someone knocked on the door.

"That's probably the maid that was going to bring you the food" Road said as she sat up and jumped off Allen and went to answer the door, Allen simply pushed himself up and sat on the bed waiting for Road to come back. As Road opened the door a level three akuma stood there holding a tray of food "Here's the food for Master Allen" "Ah thank you" Road said with a smile and took the tray then closed to door and walked over to Allen with the tray "Next time you go get your food on your own okey?" "Fine fine I will" Allen said taking the tray of food starting to eat Road simply materialized a table next to the bed "I don't want food stains all over my bed so put the tray there and eat" Allen looked on Road with his mouth full of food and then moved over the the table and put the tray on the table and continued eating.

It didn't take long for Allen to finish eating and when he had chewed and swallowed the last piece of the food Road pushed him down on the bed and laid on top of him and as she buried her chest in his chest she said "I'm tired so let's sleep some okey?" "Okey" Allen said with a smile he had gotten a bit tired from eating all the food even though he had slept for almost a full day. They slept for about six hours Allen woke up before Road as always considering she always give herself beautiful dreams though she always just smiled and refused to tell him what she dreamed about so Allen had completely given up on trying to get her to tell him.  
Road woke up about half an hour after Allen did "So you're finally awake huh" Allen said with a smile Road looked up at him with her sleepy eyes and smiled as she saw his smile but instead of responding she put her head down on his chest again and nodded a little.

They laid like that for an hour before getting up and having a shower Road tried to get Allen to have a shower together with her but he refused, after they both had taken a shower they both got dressed and headed over to The Earls office to talk with him. When they finally arrived at The Earl's office after aimlessly walking around Allen rose his hand to knock on the door but before his fist could hit the wooden door it opened and The Earl spoke up "Come in come in I've been expecting you Allen" Allen and Road just looked at each other for a second before heading into the office "Ah Road so you decided to come with too huh? Well I guess that it's fine just please don't interrupt too much Road okey?" "I promise" Road said with a smile. Allen sat himself down in the chair at the opposite side of where The Earl was sitting and a few seconds after Road sat herself down on Allen's lap, she had her back towards one the armrests and her legs on the other and held onto Allen's neck and had her chest buried into his shoulder Allen didn't resist or anything he simply put his arms around Road and smiled to her.

"Now then what I need to talk to you about is about Neah, no one here trusts him and with good reason. Sadly this distrust will fall upon you too now that you are fully transformed so I would like you to try to not cause so much trouble cause it could end really badly for you." Allen got a bit nervous and simply nodded The Earl then continued with "Though I do want you to get onto your training as soon as possible and of course no one else here but Neah can teach you to control your powers we all know most of Neah's abilities but we do not know how to control them or how to use them so you'll have to get Neah to train you" "well how am I supposed to get him to agree on training me" **_'You could just simply ask you know?"_ **Allen's eyes widened a little and he replied to Neah before The Earl could even say anything "Well I didn't think you'd agree on doing it" **_'Why wouldn't I? I mean I'm pretty much living inside of you, I'd prefer if you could defend yourself so I won't have to take over your body as soon as a situation gets dangerous cause I'm sure you wouldn't like that would you?'_ **"Yeah I guess you're right, so when can we start training?" **_'Whenever you feel like doing it'_**"Okey so how about right now?" **_'Well if this creepy looking doll is done talking then sure'_ **Allen decided not to mention what Neah had called The Earl and simply just asked him if there was anything more he wanted to talk about "Well yes but you should go and practice to control your abilities first we can continue this conversation later" Allen nodded in response and lifted up Road and carried her in bridal style and went over to the door but stopped right in front of it and turned around "Ehmmm Mellennie where exactly is the training area located?" The Earl smiled and told him the way, though Allen was really bad on directions so Road had to tell him the way so they wouldn't get lost again.

"So Road do you know which area here is for us?" "Well shouldn't it be easy to see? I mean Mellennie did say it would be bigger then the others considering we'll be sharing it" "Yeah you're right" As they looked around they noticed that none of the areas had even been touched or it seemed to be that way at least considering everything looked to be having some dust on it "Ehmm do you think anyone has even been here yet?" Allen asked as he stood in the middle of the room with Road still in his arms "I don't think so. Everyone got full control of all their powers so I don't really understand why Mellennie would even put this here. Oh and I think that one is ours" Road finished while pointing at the biggest area that had a big empty area "Yeah well he probably have a reason for it" _**'Isn't it obvious why he'd put this area here? I mean look around in all the other areas they all have different things that would fit perfectly for all the abilities you'll have to learn'**_"Well Neah how am I supposed to know anything of the powers I have? I mean I finished my transformation yesterday" Road just looked up at him and at first wondered who he was talking about but then remembered that he had Neah talking in his head so she didn't say anything, Allen got a bit irritated because of Neah not replying to him but he decided not to say anything and just walked into the biggest area to try and begin his training.

When Allen got into the area he put down Road who quickly materialized a couch and jumped into it and laid down and put her eyes on Allen with a face that showed that she would enjoy watching him. "Ehmm Road what's with that face?" "Ah nothing nothing just pretend I'm not here and get going with your training 'kay?" "Ehmm okey.." Allen felt a bit uncomfortable but decided to try and not think about it "So Neah ehmm.. What exactly are my powers?" _**'Well before we can start the training you need to get into your Noah form'**_"And how exactly do I do that?" _**'... I guess this will be harder then I thought. Well I'm just gonna take control of your body and do it myself'**_"You're going to do wha..." Allen didn't get to finish his sentence before his body fell to to it's knees and he felt himself getting pulled back and got stuck inside his own head. This made him panic as all he saw was darkness at first until he noticed that his eyes opened or well his body's eyes opened, he didn't really understand how but he could choose to either see what his body saw or what he saw inside his own mind which it didn't take long until it started getting flooded with Neah's thoughts.

Road got a bit concerned when Allen fell to his knees, but she got calm when he stood up again though the grin on his lips made her a bit unsettled but she realized that the one that had control over that body wasn't Allen anymore but Neah "So Neah would you please tell me what you're doing with my boyfriends body?" Allen heard these words and started blushing really hard and felt happy over the fact that Road couldn't see him right now **"Ah don't say such things you're making Allen blush you know." **Allen started to yell a bit on Neah for telling Road about it but stopped when he started talking again **"And the reason for me taking over his body is cause the boy doesn't even know how to change into his Noah form and honestly I can't be asked to teach him that so I'll leave that up to you" **As Neah was talking he changed into his Noah form and as he finished talking Allen's body fell to it's knees again and Allen noticed that he had control over his body again.

"Ne Allen what was all that about? Can you really not know how to go into your Noah form?" Allen blushed a little and decided to avoid the question and asked Neah a question instead "Ehmm Neah so the way I saw everything when you took over my body is that the way you see everything?" _**'Well yeah pretty much. And if you're going to ask no I didn't do anything while you and Road had sex nor will I ever do that just next time tell me you're going to do it so I can sleep through it all? I really don't want to have to try and sleep in the middle of it'**_Allen started to blush and look really uncomfortable Road just looked at him confused over what Neah had said "Ne Allen what did Neah say to get you to make that face?" Allen looked over at Road and his head started to fill up with memories of that night and this caused him to blush really hard so that even though he was in his Noah form it was visible "Well he..He mentioned what we did when we got here to the new ark" Allen stopped as he saw how angry and embarrassed Road had gotten "..So what exactly did he say?.." "Well he said that he didn't watch or anything just that he was inside and awake in my head like half way through it all.." the last part Allen said very quietly as he was a bit to embarrassed to speak up "Ah.. Okey.." everything got quiet as both of them felt really uncomfortable at this point.

After a few minutes of a really awkward silence Road decided to break the silence "Well you should probably start practicing some before it becomes too late" "Eh. Yeah you're right. So Neah what should we start with?" Neah took a pretty long time before replying _**'Well how about we try with some of the basic things that all the Noah's can do like creating a ball of dark matter?'**_ "Okey that should be okey to start with. So what should I do?**  
**

**And end Okey so I'm really sorry for the delay it's summer break so the days fly by so quickly so I completely forget how many days goes by when I'm playing games with my friends hehe.. I also have some personal problems that are getting in the way so yeah.. But I will try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can. Also I read the two reviews about trying to ass some space and when I had read it I had written a little over one thousand words so I kinda had to fix it all which was a bit annoying but I did my best to put spaces where they would kinda fit so I hope this chapter was a lot easier to read. Also I probably won't describe how they make the ball of dark matter cause I have no idea on what to write more then a lame little "Think about it and imagine as if it's in your head and then pull it out into existence" so yeah if any of you have any idea of what I should write on it I'd be happy to do so but if not I'll probably skip that and put in as he got to know some other stuff. Oh well all that aside I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll forgive me for the long time it took for it to get released.**


	8. A Lustful Night

**Okey so I finally got an answer from Abyss-san who said that it was okey that I used it as long as I gave her and her story a shout out which I did in the first chapter but kinda forgot after that soe yeah.. But anyways her name here is "Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad" she has a few stories from D gray man and one from Pandora heart the D gray man ones are all awsome so you should really go check them out and they could also work as something you could read whilst waiting for me to update hehe. Anyways so again I don't know when these chapters will come out they come out when they come out if you want too keep yourself up to date when I release the new chapter/chapters then follow the story. Also I'd like to say I love you all and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and without further to do let's get into this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man or any of the characters I only own the story.**

**Chapter VIII**

**A Lustful Night**

They had been training for hours but when they finally gave up Allen was able to create a ball of dark matter and switch between his Noah form and human form. _**'Okey so my part is done I'm gonna sleep now until you might need me again just don't call for me if it isn't anything important'**_Allen just nodded though he had forgotten that Neah wouldn't really be able to see that he did it, it didn't really mater though cause Neah was already out. "Ne Allen what do you wanna do now?" "Isn't that quite obvious? I want to take a shower and get some rest this training took a lot of my energy" "Really? It didn't take any of mine" Road said with a smug smile "Of course it didn't you just sat there watching me fail and giggling at me" Road didn't answer she just giggled and took Allen's hand and started pulling him towards the door "Well let's head over to our room then" Road had a wide grin on her lips which Allen couldn't see as he was behind her with her pulling him out of the room "Hay Road hold on I can walk on my own" Road stopped running and turned around to Allen "Well then give me a piggyback ride" She smiled widely as she said it and Allen just sighed and kneeled down and signaled for Road to get on his back, Road just squeaked in happiness and took her arms around his neck and Allen put his hands at on her thighs and stood up. Road smiled and put her head down on his shoulder Allen chuckled a little and asked her to give him directions to their room.

When they got into their room Allen put road down on the bed and went to get a towel "Get one for me too will please" Road said with a smile "Okey but you're still gonna have to wait for me to finish" Road's smile turned into a slight grin as she spoke up "Not this time, this time we'll have a shower together" Allen was about to open his mouth to speak but Road quickly cut him off "No objection I could easily just open a door and get in on my own so you're just gonna have too deal with it" Allen just looked at her for a few seconds before he replied "Fine fine I guess it can't be helped" Road smiled widely at her victory. Allen walked over to the bathroom door and looked behind him and saw how Road still sat on the bed daydreaming about what was going to come "So Road are you coming or are you just gonna sit there?" Somewhere deep in Allen's mind he hoped that she would come but the rest of him wanted it to be the other way around. Road shock her head and returned to reality "Sorry sorry I'm coming" she said and stood up and practically ran over to Allen who had to brace for impact cause of Road not stopping and just running into Allen's chest. Allen fell to the ground out of breath and Road just giggled "Ladies first" she then opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her, of course this was all in her plan to get to watch Allen undress. Allen just sat outside of the bathroom still gasping for air "Al~len you can come in now"

Allen gathered up some courage and opened the door he had expected Road to stand there waiting for him but she was already in the shower with the water pouring, of course he didn't know she was just looking at Allen through the covers. Allen looked over to the shower and started to blush slightly before starting to unbutton his shirt, Road was staring at him through the covers but could hardly see him so she tried to peek around the covers too see better sadly as she popped her head out slightly Allen was looking towards the shower so their eyes met which caused both of them to blush and Road quickly took her head back into the shower realizing that her plan had failed. Allen was about to take his pants off at the time Road tried to peek out, and when she was behind the covers again he began removing them again.

When Allen had finally removed all of his clothes he just stood there with a towel around his waist still a little bit unsure about this whole thing, but he decided to just go with it cause he didn't want to make Road sad or mad at him. He gathered up the last bit of courage he had left in him and walked over to the shower and stood in front of it for five seconds before taking off the towel and hanging it up next to the shower and went into it. Sadly for Allen as he got in he happened to get himself face to face with Road who had a satisfied grin on her face, Allen started to blush slightly but wasn't able to do anything before Road had planted her lips towards his. Road was a little bit shorter then him so she had to stand on her toes to actually reach up to Allen to give him the kiss but she really didn't mind. Road put her hands around Allen's neck who hesitated a little bit at first but then put his arms around her and pulled her in close as their kiss become more passionate and full with love. **(A/N I think you guys should know where this will be going)**

After the kiss Allen Didn't know where to put his eyes so they kind of wandered around the wall behind Road who just giggled "You know you can look at me as much as you like" and a small grin arose on her lips, Allen's eyes stopped wandering around the wall and finally set themselves at Road's face who just smiled "Ne Allen how about we start getting cleaned up?" "O..Okey" Road giggled a little and took some of the shampoo and started putting it in her hair. Allen was about to start doing the same but Road took a hold of his hands as he grabbed the bottle "Nu uh I want to do it" she said with a small smile Allen didn't protest and gave her the bottle and bent his head down so she would be able to reach. Allen hadn't really thought of the fact that as he did this his face was pointed straight towards Road's midsection and lower he tried to raise his head but as he did so Road pushed him down a bit again "Stop struggling" Road hadn't really thought of it either so she didn't have a clue of why Allen tried to escape.

It didn't take long for them to finish the shower cause of Allen trying really hard to rush it cause he thought it was too embarrassing, Road decided not to try and stop him but she had a plan on what to do to punish him. After Allen had dried up he started to get dressed but Road just walked out of the bathroom with just her towel wrapped around her body, Allen didn't really think about it so he had no idea what would come next. When he had finally gotten dressed he went out of the bathroom and found Road laying on the bed still having her towel wrapped around her "Ne Allen come over here" Allen did what she asked him to do and walked over to her "What is it Road?" "Hmm nothing special just come and lay down" as she finished the sentence she grabbed Allen's arm and kind of threw him into the bed next to her and quickly got on top of him. "Ne Allen it's time for you to get punished for rushing the shower" Road said with a smile as she planted her lips towards Allen's who immediately understood what was going to happen but he decided to not protest _**'So you're finally going to man up huh? Well I'm going to go to sleep so you two have fun'**_Allen didn't pay attention to Neah as he had been over come by lust.

As they where making out Road started to unbutton Allen's shirt who was started to get his pants of how he did it is a mystery but it's one for another day. Allen only had his underwear left now Road just smiled and took off the towel that she had on and smiled slightly and went back to kissing Allen and rubbing between his legs and felt how it started to get harder. After a little while she separated from Allen's lips and started to move downwards kissing planting kisses on his chest and stomach as she moved lower and lower. When she finally got the part she wanted to reach she took a hold of his underwear and pulled them down starting to stroke Allen's shaft and playing around with her tongue on the top making Allen release a soft and quite moan which made Road smile. As Road was stroking Allen's shaft and letting it in her mouth she started to softly massage herself in a attempt to make herself wet which did work. After a little while Road decided that it was enough of this nonsense and crawled up on top of Allen and whispered into his ear "Last time I was on top this time it's your turn" Allen just smiled and nodded and Road rolled over to her back and Allen pushed himself up and placed himself on top of Road.

They started to kiss as Allen began pushing himself into Road slowly and gently, Road started to moan quietly placing her hands on Allen's neck digging her nails gently into Allen's neck. Allen started to kiss Road and started to slowly go faster with his movement causing Road to dig her nails slightly deeper into his neck he didn't mind though as it really didn't hurt and as soon as she pulled her nails out the wounds healed. Allen decided to be a little mean towards Road to payback for her toying with him and made one hard thrust making Road to moan loudly and dig her nails deep into his neck he then went back to his being more gentle though he started to speed up a little bit again Road was able to get a few words out through her moans "That's.. Mean.." they where both breathing heavily though Road was moaning way more and much louder then Allen was which made him smile as the moans that came out of her where one of the cutest things he had ever heard. Allen had now gotten almost fully overcome by his lust and wasn't able to hold back as he started to speed up and make his thrusts harder, Road was of course not ready for this so as soon as Allen started thrusting harder and faster her moans became louder and louder and her nails started to really dig deep in to Allen's neck and a little blood started to drip down from his neck onto Road's chest. Without thinking Allen started to go slower and a little easier as he bent his head down and started to lick off the blood form Road's chest.

But as soon as he had gotten all the blood off of her he rose up to her ear and said whispered "Sorry sweetie but I'm not done just yet" Road was now trying to catch her breath though she knew that Allen wouldn't allow it so she put her hands on his neck again and got ready for Allen to get back to fucking her "Then give it too me" Road said and smiled widely as she pulled his head down towards hers and kissed him and Allen started to thrust into her once more, which made Road moan into his mouth as they didn't break off the kiss and she dug her nails into his neck once more. After a few minutes of Allen thrusting himself into Road they both came at the same time somehow and as Allen came he had used up almost all of his energy so he laid himself down on top of Road who put her arms around him and started to play with his hair with her right hand. Road planted a kiss on Allen's head "Let's get some rest now. What do you say Allen?" Road didn't get a response as Allen had already fallen asleep Road giggled a little before saying "I guess you're way a head of me in that, well as a reward for this I'm going to give you a wonderful dream of how I hope our future will go" Road closed her eyes and said softly. "Let's hope what we did will ensure that it goes that way too" It didn't take long for Road to fall asleep too, Allen was smiling genuinely as his dream had three people in it two of them where Road and himself and the third one was a young one that he had not seen before but a person he had an extreme love for and so did the Road in his dream.

**And end. Okey so I'm really sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter but I didn't want to put into two huge things into one chapter so I wanted to split it up too two chapters and I will try to write a lot more so that I will get out the new chapters faster. And also the story now has over 1700 views which is just unbelievable I honestly didn't expect to get that many views on this so I want to thank you all and I really don't feel good about forcing you to wait so long for the new chapters to be released so I'm gonna try and get them out much faster for all of you guys. Also I hope the sex scene was enough for you to forgive me for the long wait and also a small thing I want to point out is what could Road mean with what she said? And will what she want to happen really happen? We'll see what happens right? Oh and again go check out ****"Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad" stories it was her "Always a walker" that gave me the idea for this story and also it was her stories that gave me the will to really want to write.****  
**


	9. Practicing Act I

**Ehmm so yeah I don't know what to say here right now Ladadi ladado I don't have anything to say. Well again big shout out to ****"Will of the ****Abyss - AllenxRoad" it was her "Always a walker" that gave me the idea to do this so please if you got the time go check her out she got a few awesome AllenxRoad fanfics so give them some love. Also the fanfic has now surpassed 2000 views which is way more then I ever though I'd get so thank you all for staying with me on this little story and I hope you'll like the rest of it. Also I'm not sure but there might only come out three or four more chapters I'm not sure I got a ending planned just that I don't know how to play it out, ANYWAYS let's get started shall we.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man not do I own any of the characters I only own this story.**

******Chapter IX**

******Practicing Act I**

The couple had slept for a long time as they fell a sleep quite early, and when Road finally woke up she noticed something strange and that was that Allen was still sleeping. She had always been the one to wake up last but this was not the case this time, Road looked down and smiled as she saw Allen's sleeping face which was one of the most beautiful things in her mind. She decided to not disturb Allen and let him get enough sleep so they could continue with Allen's training.  
After about an hour of waiting for Allen to wake up Road got bored and decided to have some fun until Allen woke up, luckily for her Allen was a really deep sleeper so when she pushed him off of her and rolled off the bed he didn't wake up. As she stood up she realized that she was still completely naked and decided to go get some underwear on at least. Even though Road was sixteen she was still quite childish, so the panties she chose had black and purple stripes on them and on the back there was a small teddy bear engraved on them. As Road was looking through her drawers for underwear Allen woke up and saw what Road was doing and has she had put on her panties he smiled slightly at how much of a child she could be at times, he didn't want to disturb her though so he simply rolled over and laid with his stomach down to the bed.

Road didn't notice that Allen had woken up so as she had put on her underwear she walked over to the bed and sat on top of Allen who now started to wonder what she was up to. Road grinned and materialized a candle in her hand and started to engrave something on Allen's back, thanks to the fact that he had fully transformed into a Noah it didn't hurt all that much so he let her do whatever she wanted. When Road was done the wounds from the engraving she had done started to heal up but thanks to the fact that she had put a small layer of dark matter on the tip of the candle they didn't heal completely and it became a darker shade then the rest of his skin though it would all heal completely in a few hours but that didn't really matter to Road. When it had all healed up Road smiled at her work and Allen finally decided to pretend as if he had just woken up, Allen yawned loudly and said "Road what are you doing sitting on top of me?" Road giggled before replying "Nothing sweetie, now get up and get dressed it's time to go and eat some breakfast" Allen smiled as he realized that Road hadn't noticed that he had been awake the whole time. "Well I can't really get up when you're sitting on top of me can I?" Road giggled again before leaning over and gave Allen a kiss before jumping off of him and they both started to get dressed.

When they both had gotten dressed Allen was the first one to get to the door as he opened it and turned his head to call for Road to come she had already taken a hold of his arm. Allen just chuckled at her and they headed out to the dinning hall, though Road felt that something with Allen was wrong she couldn't really catch onto what it was though. As they were walking through the corridors that seemed endless they met Tyki who smiled towards them and simply said "Good morning you two" Road and Allen replied with a gentle morning "So Allen how'd your training go last night? Made any progress?" Allen was a little surprised over the fact that he knew even though they hadn't told anyone nor had anyone seen them but he didn't really pay attention to it "Well I guess it went alright I didn't make that much progress more then being able to switch between my Noah and human form and my ability to control dark matter" Allen said laughing a little and scratching the back of his head with his left hand, Tyki chuckled a little before replying "Well at least it's something, though I think you'll have to practice more considering that we'll soon be the ones going to attack the black order instead of them just attacking us" Allen got a bit shocked and stopped walking and his face started turning into a much lighter shade of grey. Tyki just kept on walking leaving them behind as he was about to go around the last corner to the dinning room he said "Don't worry Allen I don't think that The Earl will force you to do that much" he then walked around the corner and left Allen and Road standing._  
_

Road let go of Allen's arm and walked up in front of him "What's wrong Allen?" she said looking a little worried, Allen looked down at Road's face and quickly snapped out of it "It's nothing.. I'm just a bit surprised over the fact that we will be hitting the black order so soon" Road just giggled and said "Don't worry we'll go down to the basement after breakfast and you'll get to practice some more so that you'll be ready for when we attack them" Allen just smiled and nodded to Road and they began walking towards the dinning hall again, Road of course clung to Allen's arm again which made Allen chuckle. When they got into the dinning hall the only ones there was The Earl, Tyki and Sheril, which made the two of them wonder where the others were but they both of them just ignored it for now and took their seats. Allen noticed that Sheril wasn't glaring at him or even looking at him which reassured him that Sheril was now okey with the fact that he and Road were together. The Earl who was sitting his usual chair that was a little bit bigger and fancier then everyone else's stood up and spoke up "Now as you all can see we are all that is left here in the ark right now the others are out on their individual assignments" The Earl turned over to Allen before he continued "You will all be getting your own assignments shortly though Allen I want you to start practicing as much as you possibly can so you can get an assignment too, okey?" Allen nodded but also replied with "Will do Mellennie" The Earl then turned over to Road "And you Road you'll be staying with Allen and making sure he practice enough and that he survives when he gets his assignment" Road squeaked in happiness and jumped into Allen's lap and looked over to The Earl and said "Sure thing Mellennie" "Isn't young love so cute, right _Brother_" Tyki said with a small grin, the only times that Tyki actually called Sheril brother was when he wanted to tease him a little and Sheril was fully aware of this. "Indeed it is especially with my cute little daughter, though that ugly dog ruins it all" the last part he Sheril said with distaste and glared at Allen who just looked away and pretended as if he didn't hear anything.

It was a calm and quiet atmosphere the only talking that was done was between The Earl and Tyki that were talking about the assignments that everyone was getting, Allen and Road did speak a little but it wasn't much more then talking about what they would try and practice today even though neither of them knew any of his abilities. After a little while Road and Tyki got into a small argument which made Allen chuckle as he though about how much he loved his family, and how happy he was over the fact that they had come for him eight years ago. Road just looked at him a little irritated "What's so funny Allen?" Allen just chuckled again "Nothing it's just that I'm really happy that you guys came and took my in eight years ago" Road smiled and jumped into Allen's lap and rested her hands around his neck and moved her head close to his and whispered _"So am I" _she then gave him a quick kiss before resting her head below his chin "So are you two gonna go practice or just sit and be all cute?" Tyki said teasingly sadly it didn't really do anything as Road just smiled and said "Yeah you're right, Allen let's get to the basement and you can practice some" "Sure, but could you please get off me and walk on your own?" Road giggled a little then turned up to look at Allen and smiled "Nope you'll have to carry me" Allen just sighed and but his arms under Road and stood up and started to walk towards the door.

When they got down to the practice area Allen put Road down on the same couch she had sat on the last time "Okey Allen what will you be practicing today?" "Ehmm I don't know I'll let Neah decide what we should do today" "Okey, I hope it will be something that you'll mess up on a lot" "Yeah thanks" Allen replied with a sour face Road just giggled at Allen. "Now get on with your practice" "Yeah I will. So Neah what will we be doing today?" _**'Let's start with something easy like moving an object, tell Road to give some things that you can practice on'**_"Okey, Road Neah asked if you could give us some things I could practice on" Road just looked a little puzzled "Ehmm okey" Road said before materialized a few different sized rocks "Will this do?" _**'It will work perfectly, now Allen I want you to focus on the object and try to figure out the song it makes'**_"Ehmm okey I'll try to" Allen really didn't understand how he would be able to hear a song from a rock but he did as Neah had instructed and focused on the rock "Neah it's not working" _**'Did I say you could stop? Keep going'**_ Allen decided to not argue and just went back to focusing on the rock though he still thought it was stupid _**'Just so you know I'm in your head so I know that you think it's stupid but it will work'**_this just made Allen a bit irritated but he just shook it off and went back to focusing on the rock. After a little while Allen was finally able to see some notes come from the rock and he began hearing a faint song so he got a bit happy and shocked but he just kept focusing on the rock. It didn't take too long after this that Allen was able to see the notes coming from all the rocks and he began hearing the song from the rock he was focusing on clearly "Okey so now what Neah?" _**'I want you to start humming that song and imagine as if it's levitating'**_Allen didn't reply in anyway and just began humming the song he heard, Road began paying more attention now that Allen started humming she couldn't really hear much of it but she didn't really care.

While Allen was humming the song he started to imagine the rock levitating and as he did so the rock began shacking a little bit before lifting up slowly and just after a few seconds the rock was levitating in the middle of the room _**'Now Allen I want you to imagine that the rock is flying straight towards Road and hitting her in the head'**_this made Allen lose all focus and the rock dropped down "What the hell are you talking about Neah? I'd never do that" Road just sat there and watched and had no idea of what he was talking about. "Do what Allen?" Allen looked over at Road and just imagined how mad she would've gotten if he had done what Neah told him to do so when he began speaking he stuttered more then he was aware of "He-He wanted me to throw the rock at your head" _**'Hay Allen you're not supposed to tell her that'**_"Why would I not tell her that?" Allen half screamed and looked over at Road who looked quite pissed off _**'That's why'**_"Ne Allen how about you let Neah come out? I need to have a talk with him" "Hell no I know what you would do to him and I'm not gonna let you do that to my body, nor do I want that creep controlling my body again" as Allen had finished the sentence he felt as if he was losing control over his body and before he knew it he was thrown into the back of his mind. **"You wanted to talk to me about something?" **_'Hay Neah I never gave you permission to take over my body'_ **"Well Allen you can't just leave a woman hanging if she wants to talk to you can you? Besides I don't think she could attack this body of yours" **As Neah had finished talking one of Road's black and purple candles pierced his shoulder and pinned him to the wall and right after he had hit the wall he got a candle through his other shoulder and one through each hand.

_'Think again' _Was all Allen said after all the candles had pierced his body that Neah was controlling Road just looked over at Neah and smiled "if you ever tell Allen to do something like that again I won't be as nice as I am now" she then made all the candles disappear "Now please give Allen his body back" Neah just smiled **"Fine fine" **Allen's body then fell to the ground and Allen got his body back. "Okey so now that that is settled how about you get back to your practice" Road said and smiled at Allen and jumped into her couch again "So Neah what should we do next?" Allen waited but he didn't get a answer from Neah "So what did he say?" Road asked "He hasn't said anything yet. I think he's a bit mad" _**'You think? We can continue tomorrow I'll go to sleep now'**_Allen just sighed "I guess we're going to have to practice more tomorrow" Road just laughed a little before saying "So he got mad at me huh? Oh well let's go buy some candy" Allen just chuckled "Sure I feel like having some candy now too."

Road then materialized a door and when they went through it they ended up in London "So we're going to this store again huh?" "Of course we are I miss James and I'm quite sure he misses us too" Allen chuckled a bit "He probably does" as they were walking through the streets the noticed that it was just as crowded as it was last time they were here. They past by a lot of couples on their way which made Road a bit irritated so she clung to Allen's arm which took him by surprise a bit but he just looked at her and chuckled and kept walking to the store. When they finally got there and walked in they were met by a smiling man around his mid forties with a round stomach and short hair "Why hello there Road, Allen long time no see you two" "Hi James" Allen and Road said at the same time both of them smiling "So you're dragging with your boyfriend to buy some candy again huh?" "Yup though this time we won't be buying that much candy" Allen got a bit relieved over the fact that Road said that cause he really didn't want to carry all that candy that Tyki had to carry last time they were here "Ah that's too bad guess I'm going to have to rely on someone else paying enough to pay for this place" James said laughing "Well if you're saying that I might have to Return her with one of my brothers and buy almost all the candy in the store" they all shared a small laugh "Well how about you two go get the candy you want and we can talk more later?" "Okey, though it might take some time" Road said and giggled and then pulled Allen and went over to buy some candy.

And Road did keep her word about it would take time cause after two hours they were finally done, when they got back to where James was he just laughed "I guess you really meant it when you said that it would take some time" Road giggled "I'm a woman of my word" Road and James then got into a conversation about what has been going on for the past months, she left out some of the details of course considering James was human and had no idea that Road and Allen weren't human. Allen did get some words in during the conversation a few times and James did speak to him too so he wasn't left out of it all. "So it's been almost an hour now and I have to close soon so we can talk more next time okey?" "Sure thing James" Road said with a smile and put up the bags of candy on the counter "All of the bags have a certain type of candy in them so you can just weigh them in their own categories" "You certainly do make my job easier even though you buy so much candy" James said and laughed a little" When they had paid and said their good byes Road and Allen where walking through the streets again "Ne Allen I'm hungry do you think we could stop by somewhere and eat some?" "Sure but what should we do with the candy?" "Don't worry I'll take care of that" Road then stopped up and closed her eyes for a few seconds, after a little while they where approached by a tall man who looked to be around thirty years old. "Here take this back home and tell Mellennie that me and Allen will be eating out today" The man just took the bags and nodded before walking off "Ehmm Road who the hell was that?" "It was one of the akumas, we Noah's can control them so I just told the closest one to us to come here" Allen just smiled and nodded and they began walking again "So were do you want to eat Road?" "How about over there?" Road said and pointed at a restaurant that looked to be really expensive "Ehmm you sure we got enough money for that place?" "You do remember that my dad is rich right?" Allen had completely forget about that "No I didn't well let's go eat then shall we"**  
**

"Wait shouldn't we go put some other clothes before we go into such a nice restaurant?" Road was a bit in front of him as she was pulling him but when he did mention that she stopped walking "I completely forgot about that, let's head home for a bit and then come back okey?" "Sure" Road then pulled Allen towards an alley and opened a door which led to their room. When they got into their room The Earl was waiting for them "Mellennie what are you doing here?" Allen said in surprise "I'm here because I need to talk to Neah" The Earl's voice was dry and strict "About what?" "That will be between me and him Allen, now could you please call for him so we could have a talk" this wasn't a request it was an order and Allen was fully aware of this "You're not going to hurt him right? Cause he's still in Allen's body" _**'I don't think she has the right to say that, I mean she did attack me earlier'**_"Yeah well Neah that's cause you provoked her" as Allen finished his sentence he lost control of his body **"Yeah yeah I know. Now what is it you want to talk about Adam? And Road I'm sorry I won't do anything like that again" **The Earl didn't care what he was talking about right now "What we are going to talk about will be between you and me only Neah" **"Well if you want it to be between just you and me I got some bad news for you, this isn't my body****" **Neah took his right hand and pointed towards his head **"And the owner is right in here" **Neah just grinned as he took all of this as a game though The Earl was really not in the mood for this so he just turned around to the door "Come with me Neah, and Road don't follow us I won't hurt Allen's body so he will return with no harm done to him I can promise you that" Road knew that when Mellennie was like this he was being dead serious about something and it wouldn't be a good idea to say anything against it.

**And end. Okey so I was planing for a completely different ending but I had to change it a bit so it would make more sense but by doing so I changed the whole outcome of it, but oh well I have a plan on what to do with all of this so I hope you'll enjoy it. Also I want to say the reason for my absent is caused by my mental state, the fact that I haven't felt like writing that much lately but I do feel like doing it more now so AND lastly cause of my friends being on me of playing games all the time so I try to start writing but they won't let me write more then like like a thousand words before I get sidetracked. But enough with the bullshit I will try to get one chapter per week though I'm unsure for how long I can make it last, I'm thinking of maybe writing two or three more chapters but I might do some extras for it though those will most likely be about one thousand words. But oh well I'm sorry for my absent and if you thought that the chapter lacked quality I'm sorry, also if you have any ideas for what I could add please let me know same with if you have any tips for me to improve as a writer I'd really appreciate it. Oh and I almost forgot Thanks for reading! I love you all Purps out~**


	10. Practicing Act II

**So chapter ten huh? I didn't really expect to get this far and I didn't expect to get as many views on this fanfic as I've gotten, I mean like as I'm starting to write this we're at 2300 views which is a lot. So a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story so far even though I might not be the best writer and my way of writing may vary from chapter to chapter it all depends on how I'm feeling and how I'm thinking at that time, so this chapter might be a little short and it will be focused on the training Allen will be going through, so I'm not sure but it might just be three or four more chapters or more or less I'm really not sure. Also I have a ending set but I might do an extra episode I'm not really sure oh well let's jump into this chapter shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man or any of it's characters I only own the story of this fanfic.**

**Chapter X**

**Practicing Act II**

Allen had returned a few hours after he was forced to leave though when he had gotten back something was different about him Road had asked a few times of what was wrong but he just said that he was fine and that nothing was wrong.  
"Allen come on it's late let's go to bed" Road said laying in the couch hardly being able to keep her eyes open  
"You go a head I'll come when I'm done with this"  
"You've been practicing since you got back from talking with Mellennie"  
"I never talked to him, it was Neah who talked to him"  
Road just sighed "Fine I'll go a head, but if you're not in the bed by the time I wake up I can't promise that I won't hurt you"  
Allen stopped with what he was doing and turned over to Road who tried to look dead serious though it was a bit hard considering how tired she was "I will come as soon as I'm able to do this. Okey?"  
"Fine"

Road then opened a door to their room and went through it and left it open for Allen to use it when he was done.  
_**'You where listening to me and The Earl weren't** **you?****'**  
_"Does it matter if I did or didn't?  
_**'Of course it matters you idiot, well I was going to tell you about it later but I guess I don't need**** to do**** that'**_

Allen didn't say anything and just began practicing again, which was trying to command fire. Sadly it wasn't as easy as it was with the rocks, the fire is more unstable and you can't predict where the flames will go. The song he heard from the fire was also hard to hum it was a really fast paced one that swayed around a lot from high to deep notes and as soon as Allen messed up on one note he wasn't able to control the fire at all and it began going everywhere, so he had to practice on being able to hum the song correctly. He had been trying to do this for around three or four hours but he was still not able to do it perfectly.

**_'Allen you know we can just continue tomorrow you don't have to master it by today'_**

Allen just ignored Neah and kept practicing, Neah got a bit irritated at this but decided to not bother trying anything and just left Allen alone. Every time Allen messed up the fire spun out of control and burned everything it touched so there was burn marks all over the are except for where the couch was as Road had put up a barrier around herself and the couch so that she wouldn't get burned if Allen lost control of the fire. Allen kept on practicing burning more and more of the area he even set himself on fire a few times so his clothes was mostly burnt up and he had a few burn marks on his body though they healed pretty quickly. After another hour he was finally able to hum the full song without messing up so he was now going to practice on doing things with the flames which wasn't an easy task either. At first he tried to just simply throw the flames around or lunge it forward this wasn't to hard but this way collateral damage was insured to happen, so Allen decided to not use this if anyone of his family was too close as he didn't want to burn them.

Allen decided to try and do different things with the flames as he knew no one would expect this from him, Neah had told him that he could use a small flame and use it to even create a big inferno though it was hard to master. So Allen decided to set out and find Tyki and ask him if he could borrow his lighter, but first Allen wanted to try one thing. He knew that simply lunging the flame at someone would make it easy for them to dodge it and he wouldn't be able to hit more then one target with it, so he set up two targets at the end of the hallway and stood on the other side with a fire in front of him. The targets where fire proof so his flames would not ruin them which made them excellent targets for this experiment, Allen began lunging fire balls and fire spears towards the targets after a little while he wanted to try and split the fire balls in mid air making it a great weapon if he could master it that is.

Allen began trying to split the balls of fire normally first with them just hanging in the air in front of him, sadly it wasn't as easy as he had hoped cause as soon as he split the ball and made it into two he had to keep close watch over both of them and control them both at the same time and seeing as he already had a little bit of trouble with just one this was really impossible for him. So when he lost control over the fire and they dropped to the ground he decided to try another thing which was extinguishing the flame, this was a lot easier as all he had to do was to hum the song of the flames whilst focusing on it he then began humming quieter and quieter and in a lower pitch until he hit the lowest he could and stopped and the fire followed the way Allen was singing and when he stopped humming the fire died out.

Allen decided to head up and look for Tyki now he had completely forgotten the fact that half of his clothes were burnt up, so when he got to the library where Tyki usually is he got a unsuspected reaction from Tyki and Sheril.  
"Tyki could I borrow your lighter?"  
"Ehmm what for Allen? And what the fuck have you done? Your clothes are completely burned up"  
"Ehh my clothes?" Allen then looked down and saw how ruined his clothes were "Oh shit, well I'm practicing with fire right now so I kinda set myself on fire a few times" Allen said while laughing awkwardly  
"Okey well what are you going to do with my lighter anyways?"  
Allen wanted to toy a bit so he decided to not tell him instead he was going to show him "Well if you take up your lighter and light the flame I'll show you" Allen said with a small grin.

Tyki decided to not protest and took his lighter out of his pocket and lit it, Allen started to hum the song of fire and grinned before making the fire rise up towards the roof and the break off into a small ball of fire he then made the ball of fire slowly fall down into the palm of his hand he then extinguished the flame. Both Tyki and Sheril got a bit shocked over how well Allen was able to control the fire.

"That's what I need it for" Allen said with a smile as the faces Tyki and Sheril where making was priceless.  
Tyki quickly shook the off this shock  
"Well fine you can borrow it on one condition"  
"And that is?"  
"I want you to share a smoke with me" Tyki said with a small grin  
"I'm not doing that"  
"Oh come on it's just one, you don't even need to smoke the whole thing"  
Allen sighed before replying "Geez fine I'll do it"

"Good" Tyki said and guided Allen to a chair on the other side of the table from where Tyki was sitting. As Allen sat down he was handed a cigarette Tyki then lit his cigarette and leaned over to light Allen's too. Allen wasn't really sure about this but he decided to inhale a little bit of it at least, Allen got a little bit shocked over the fact that he really didn't feel much from his just a that it got a little bit hard to breath it and the taste from it.

"As I think you know we Noah regenerate really fast so smoking can't harm us like it can do with Humans so this isn't really much of a difference from breathing normal air for us"  
"Well What exactly is the reason for getting me to smoke too?"  
"It's simple, Neah was also a smoker and if you think about it a little I think you can see why he used to smoke"

Allen really didn't understand what Tyki was talking about so he just held the cigarette in his hand and looked at it a for a few seconds before he began hearing the song of fire quietly from the tip of the cigarette, so he began humming it and he was then able to create a ball of fire from it which surprised him. When Neah had told him that he could use a small flame to make a big one he didn't think he could just use embers from a flame **(A/N If you don't know what Embers is just google it)** he then extinguished the flame and looked over at Tyki who had a big smile on his face

"I see that you understood what I meant perfectly, and I'll let you borrow it tomorrow it's late so you should get some sleep and I don't think Road will be too happy when you get back this late" Allen just nodded and left, he had completely forgotten how mad Road had gotten when he refused to stop practicing and go to bed with her so the more he thought about it the faster he started running. He decided to take the door that Road had put up in the basement so that she wouldn't think that he had just left to do something else instead of practicing. When he had walked through the door he noticed that the lights were still on and that Road was sitting on the bed staring at him with a really mad look on her face.

"What took you so long?"  
"Like I said I had to finish up being able to control the fire"  
"It's been three hours it's almost three am right now, I doubt it took you so long to just be able to control the fire"  
"Well no it didn't take me so long to just do that, I started practicing on doing things with the flames too"  
"Why? WHY? You could have waited to tomorrow to do that instead of making me wait so long"  
"I'm sorry. I'll explain everything of this later okey? It's just I have to be able to fight and defend myself okey? It's very important that I do this, so please just trust me and support me on this okey?"  
Road didn't reply at first but just laid down in bed with her back towards Allen "Fine. Then come here and let's get some sleep okey? You need to get some sleep"  
"Okey, and I'm sorry for all of this I'll make up for this" Allen laid down behind Road and placed his arm around her so they where spooning he then moved closer to her ear and whispered "I promise"

They then started to try and sleep though it didn't take long for Road to sit up and turn to Allen.  
"By the way. WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR CLOTHES?"  
"Well hehe I kinda set myself on fire a few times"  
Road just sat there staring at Allen without saying a word for almost a minute  
"Well take them off then"  
"Okey okey sorry"

Allen looked down on his pants to try and take them off but he noticed that some parts of the pants where stuck together with his underwear and a little bit burned into his skin so just ripping them off wouldn't work.  
"Well you see Road some parts of my pants are kind of burned into my skin" Allen then laughed awkwardly  
"But I do have an idea of how to take them off, though I need you to materialize a burning candle for me"  
"Don't tell me that you're going to burn them off.."  
"Well yes I am going to do it, I do know how to make the flames not hurt me though so don't worry"  
Road just sighed before she materialized one of her usual candles though this one was lit  
"Thank you sweetie"

Allen then began to hum the song of fire and made the small candle fire rise up and come towards him he then made the fire surround his body and burn the clothes away, when he had extinguished the flames he realized that he was standing butt naked in front of Road  
"Well that went better then expected I didn't get burned and I still have the hair on my head"  
"And you should put some underwear on so that we could get some sleep"  
"Yeah I probably should, but how about you are you going to sleep with all your clothes on?"  
"Well no I just forgot about it"

Allen just chuckled and shook his head as he put on his under wear, he then went over to the bed and laid down flat on his back and Road laid her head on his shoulder and they went to sleep.

**The next day**

Allen woke up before Road as usual but this time he wasn't going to wait for her to wake up he had to go practice. So he carefully lifted Road's head up sat himself up and laid Road's head down on the pillow. Allen quickly got dressed and walked over to the door before he walked through the door he took one more look towards Road. As he was walking through the corridors towards the basement Tyki came up from behind him "Hay Allen, so you're going to go practice this early in the morning huh?" Allen just kept walking and ignored him which made Tyki a bit irritated but he decided to not mind and just kept following him, when they reached the basement Allen stopped in front of the stairs._  
_

**Tyki POV**

"So why exactly are you following him Tyki?"  
"Well I want to see your powers in first hand of course" Tyki said and snickered  
"And I'm supposed to just believe that?" The two of them stood in silence for a bit "Fine whatever, just leave me be and don't interrupt me okey?" Allen said with a very serious tone and gave Tyki a very threatening stare.

Tyki simply nodded and the two of them went down to the basement which was still mostly burnt up and destroyed, Tyki got pretty surprised over this and as he got down and looked around he was about to question Allen about it but decided to let it wait as he was a bit afraid of what would happen to him if he interrupted Allen.  
Allen went into one of the few areas that still stood intact and that hadn't been damaged by the fire, Tyki decided to stay outside of the chamber as he didn't want to become collateral damage like the rest of the basement had gotten.

Luckily for Tyki the chamber was surrounded with glass instead of the steel and glass like the rest of them so he could see Allen's every move.  
_'Okey so The Earl told me keep an eye on Allen's progress though he refused to tell me why. But I guess I'll just do as he says"  
_Allen began by saying something at First Tyki though he was just talking to himself but he then remembered that Neah was in his head, it annoyed Tyki a little that he wasn't able to hear what Allen was saying but he felt like it didn't really mattered. Allen began moving one of the training dummies and placing it in the middle of the chamber and he then walked about two meters away from it and began humming though Tyki could barely hear it.

It didn't take long for the dummies arms and legs began moving, shortly after it began levitating and being thrown to the sides and down to the ground. Allen then dropped the dummy and stood there and nodded from time to time _'Why are you even nodding? It's not like Neah can see you nod' _Tyki thought to himself. Allen then went over to some of the boulders that stood against the wall Tyki really didn't understand why they where even there nor did Allen. The boulder began levitating a short while after Allen had tried to lift it himself which had Tyki holding his laugh back over the fact that Allen hadn't yet gained the physical strength that all Noah's posses.

Allen then began humming a little louder which made Tyki able to hear it more clearly though it was just parts of it and it really didn't sound like a song just pointless humming. The boulder then began reforming itself going from a round shape into a more like spike form and then a more flat form, Allen then put down the now flat rock but it didn't take long until he make it levitate again though this time he split it into multiple pieces. The flying rock pieces began taking a spike form and where then shot towards the training dummy which was completely destroyed.

Allen then looked over at Tyki and flashed a small grin which made Tyki a little suspicious so he decided to not let his guard down. Sadly he wasn't expecting anything to come from behind so from no where a dozen small rocks where shot into his back luckily they weren't big at all so they didn't pierce his skin but they still hurt pretty badly so Tyki fell to his knee. He got a big grin on his lips and looked up at Allen who just pushed himself up.  
"Tyki I'm sorry about that Neah took over my body out of no where so I wasn't able to react.  
Tyki laughed a little before replying "It's fine he used to things like this from time to time towards me though he never said why"  
Allen laughed a little nervously "So you won't attack me for it or anything"  
"No why should I? It wasn't you who did it so, anyways are you done practicing? You should probably go and find Road I doubt that she will be happy waking up alone"  
"Yes I am, yeah you're probably right. And could you go and tell Mellennie that I'll come and talk to him later and that I'm done with my training?"  
"Well I need to go see The Earl anyways so sure"  
"Thank you Tyki" Allen said with a smile before running off towards the stairs

**Allen POV**

As Allen got back to his and Road's room he found Road still sleeping in their bed so he got a bit calm and decided to go take a shower before trying to wake her up. He decided to first give her a kiss on the forehead before heading in to the shower she he walked over the their bed and gave her a kiss  
"Where have you been?" Road said with a really angry tone, Allen got surprised over the fact that Road was awake.

"Ehmm I was ehm.. Okey I won't lie to you I was finishing my training"  
"Oh yeah?" Road said sitting up on the side of the bed and giving giving Allen a death stare "So you couldn't wait for me to wake up before going down practicing huh? Why is that so important for you?"  
Allen sighed "Considering I'm done I won't keep this from you, just promise me you won't tell Mellennie that I told you okey?"  
"I promise"  
"Good. He told Neah that if I don't get into a shape where I can defend myself soon Neah would be forced into taking over my body and pushing me out"  
Road's eyes widened at the shock of hearing what Mellennie had said "No..No you're lying Mellennie would never make someone do such a thing"  
**"Well he did, luckily I have no interest in taking over Allen's body as I know the rest of you Noah's won't treat my so nicely and I'm pretty sure you'll be the worst if I pushed you're boyfriend out of his own body. So I pushed Allen to practice this much and that's the reason to why he wasn't here when you woke up, and obviously he wouldn't have listened to me if I just told him to do it so sadly for him I have found a way to make him feel physical pain while he is in control of his body so he couldn't really say** **no"  
**_'Thank you making it look like I didn't have much of a choice' _Allen then got back the control of his body again  
_**'No worries, she already hate me as it is and honestly I've started to take a liking to you so I might as well take the**_ **_blame'  
_**"So he actually said that.."  
"Yes he did.. Well I can understand why, I mean I would've just been a burden if I couldn't even protect myself. And remember you promised that you wouldn't tell him, plus I was able to finish my training and Neah did say he wouldn't do it anyways so please don't be mad at Mellennie and just pretend as if he never said it"  
"Okey I won't tell him.."  
"And ehmm.. There's actually one more this that I haven't practiced yet though I really can't do it here"  
"And what's that?"  
"To control a person"  
"So you want to go and try to control a human?"  
"Pretty much"  
"Well let's go talk with Mellennie about it"  
"Okey" Allen said with a smile.

Road then opened a door that lead to outside of the The Earl's office.  
"I think it's better if you go inside alone so you can talk about everything freely without him knowing I know everything"  
Allen simple nodded and opened the door and went inside, as he got into the office Tyki and The Earl where talking about Allen and his progress.  
"Well you see he has had come a long way and I can't see that he would need more practice if he doesn't want to really master his abilities, though I think ability to control fire doesn't really need more practice"  
"Okey thank you for reporting that to me, ah Allen you've finally come. Tyki you can leave now I have a lot to discuss with Allen" Tyki simply nodded and went out of the office.  
"Now Allen please have a seat I'm sure you're here for some more reasons then that you're done with you're training"  
Allen went over to the chair in front of The Earl's desk "So Tyki was really spying on me huh? And yes I am here for other reasons. As he told you I will now be able to protect myself. So there's no need to make Neah take over my body anymore"  
"Ah as I though you where listening when we where talking. And I'm happy that I won't have to do that"  
"Well it's not like I was able to do anything else as this is my body so I'm still able to hear everything that happens around it"  
"I see. Well putting that aside what other business are you here for?"  
"Well there's one thing that I haven't been able to practice here"  
"And what exactly is that?"  
"To control someone else's body"  
"Ah I can see why you haven't been able to practice that. Well you and Road can go out and you could practice on some humans just try and make it discretely okey?"  
"Okey"  
"Well then if you don't have anything else you want to talk about I suggest you head out and began right away" Allen simply nodded and went out of The Earl's office

"So how did it go?"  
"He said I should go out with you and practice on some humans though he told me to do it discretely. Any idea of what to do?"  
"Hmm.. How about we go on a date?"  
"How am I supposed to practice if we're going on a date?"  
"Well he said that you had to do it discretely so how about you start with something small at first?"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know you figure that out"  
"Fine. Any ideas on what type of date we should go on then?"  
"How about we just go to a cafe and have some cake?" Road said with a big smile  
Allen chuckled a little before replying "Sure that sounds nice"

Road opened a door which lead to an alley near a cafe** (A/N I'm sorry for all the talking in this chapter so if it's annoying you I'm sorry but you're just gonna have to deal with it)  
**"How about you start right away with trying to make some people do something"  
Allen went over to the side walk so he could get a better view over the crowd, as he got to the sidewalk he noticed that this was the town that he grew up in. So as he was looking around the crowd he saw one of the guys that had always cause him trouble, the man stealing from random people that got too close to him. Allen grinned and began focusing on the man and when he could see and hear his song, he then began humming it and kept his focus on him and when he saw that the man stopped moving he began moving him around and went over to the latest person he had stole from he made the man take up his wallet "I'm very sorry but I stole this from you I have also stolen a lot of other peoples things please call the police on him" The other man got a bit shocked over this and began feeling around his body searching for his wallet and when he noticed that he couldn't find it he snatched the wallet out of his hands and looked inside it and noticed that it really was his "SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE HERE WE GOT A PICKPOCKET" The man screamed and everyone around them began looking over to them and a few of them began running away to find a police officer. Allen then let go off his control over the man and looked down on Road who was trying her best at holding back her laughing though some of it was able to escape from her.

As Road was able to catch her breath she looked at her with a blank face "What it was funny" Road said as she was trying to catch her breath  
"Anyways I don't think you need to really practice more on that"  
"Yeah well probably not for a while at least though I kind of lose focus of everything around me so while doing that I will be defenseless so to avoid that I will have to practice with it"  
"Well I doubt you'll have too much use of it in combat so you can do that later, let's just go on a normal date okey?"  
"Okey" Allen said with a big smile

They began walking down the streets again and it didn't take long until they got to an area that hadn't heard or notice that the pickpocket had been caught.  
"So where are we going?"  
"Don't you recognize this area? I'm pretty sure you've already notice that we're in the town you grew up in"  
Allen began looking around and as he noticed where they where his eyes widened and he stopped walking and looked around to wrap his head around the fact that he was back in the town he grew up in  
"Ah so you finally recognize where we're going" Road said as she turned around facing Allen  
"..Yeah.. But are you sure Edward's shop is still open? I mean it has been almost nine years since we where there the last time"  
"Well maybe for you and me, but for my dad he went there last week and he told me that he's still alive and that he still has his shop open though when daddy got there Edward had turned it all into a cafe so daddy helped him out a little by giving him a bit of money. Well knowing my dad it was probably a lot of money"  
"O.. Okey. Well let's hurry then I want to see him again"

Road just smiled and nodded and turned around and began walking as Allen ran to catch up to her, and when he got beside her she quickly took a hold of his arm and walked beside him. A few minutes past until the got to where Edward's cafe was located, Allen got a big smile as he saw how Edward's cafe was looking and over the fact that he had quite a few customers inside at the moment. Road looked up at Allen who had a big smile on his face "So should we head inside?" Allen kept his big smile and nodded, as they got inside they where met by Edwards sweet smile  
"Hello there"  
Allen's smile just got bigger as he met up with Edward again "Hai Edward it's been a long time"  
Edward got a bit confused "I don't remember ever seeing you here. So how do you know my name?"  
Allen laughed a little "I'm not really surprised that you don't remember me. My names is Allen"  
Edwards eyes widened as he realized who was standing in front of him "Oh my god, Allen it's been so long" He said as he ran up to Allen and gave him a long hug, when he finally let go he had a big smile and some tears where rolling down his check  
"Oh Allen it's been so long how have you been? What happened to you?"  
"Calm down Edward let us get something to eat and drink and we can sit down and talk some"  
"Of course, of course. I'm sorry it's just been so long come over here and I'll get you anything you want"  
"Okey so what would the two of you want? It's all on me so get whatever you like"  
Allen looked down on Road who had a big smile on her lips Allen sighed "Road don't order too much okey? I don't want you taking all of the things Edward has okey?"  
Road looked up at Allen and squinted her eyes and said with a quietly "I wasn't going to order that much"  
"Oh yeah? We both know that isn't true"

Road ordered a piece of cake that had a lot of cream and other stuff and a drink that had a lot of sugar in it, Allen just ordered a coffee and a muffin. The three of them then went over to a table and sat down, Edward had also taken a cup of coffee.  
"I see that your friend is a real sweet tooth"  
"Yeah she is" Allen said while chuckling slightly "Though she is my girlfriend and not just my friend" Allen said and looked over at Road with a smile  
"Oh forgive me for the misunderstanding"  
"It's fine Edward, now I know you have a lot of questions so how about you go ahead and ask them"  
"Okey well first of all what happened that day eight years ago?"  
"Well I was taken.. Well home I guess, shortly after you fell unconscious my brother and Road here came and took me home.. Road do you think it's okey if I tell him everything?.."

Road looked up at Allen and looked towards Edward and then back to Allen again and then whispered low enough for Edward not being able to hear it "It depends on if you're willing to put his life on a gamble. If he can't keep quiet about it or if anyone else finds out that he knows we might have to kill him"  
Allen sighed loudly "Edward I need you to promise me something, and it's important that you keep this promise okey?"  
"I promise, but what is it that's so important?"  
"Do you think we can go somewhere more private and talk?"  
"Well yes of course come let's go to the back"

The three of them walked to the backside of the cafe. "So Allen what is it you wanted to talk about to me?"  
Allen closed his eyes and though hard about it if he was able to put Edward's life on the line. He decided that he really couldn't lie to him, so instead of saying something he simply changed into his Noah form and slowly opened his eyes to see Edward standing there with wide eyes and in complete shock. Shortly after Allen had turned into his Noah form Road did the same and decided to begin explaining everything to him.  
"You see me and Allen are both well in a family of 14 people and we're all Noah's, we're not human as you should be able to tell. And the reason to you getting to know this and both of us not killing you right now is cause Allen has taken a liking of you. Of course you knowing this for now is quite a gamble so please don't go around talking about this or that you have personal contacts with me and Allen or things can turn very bad for you and not even Allen will be able to protect you then"  
"Now that you know about this I can finally speak freely. So what happened eight years ago was the other Noah's where able to sense that I was going to become one of them, sadly the one the Noah that would be sharing the body with me was one that had betrayed them almost thirty five years before he came to me. So they usually just leave the others to transform on their own but as they knew he would come they decided to take me in and they where planning on taking me as a prisoner when I began transforming, luckily for me I was allowed by this Noah to keep the control of my body"

"And to answer how I've been I can't really say more then that I've been great I've gotten a family that I love deeply and I've also gotten a well girlfriend"  
Edward had finally calmed down "But aren't you two like siblings?"  
"Well the Noah's are so we're not really siblings"  
"Oh. Okey"  
"So now you know that, so how about you how have you been Edward?"  
"Well at first I was in a bit of a panic and I got into a pretty depressing time after you disappeared. But after a while I was able to live with it and move on, so I opened up again but this time I opened it as a cafe. And about a week ago this one man came in her and gave me a lot of money to make me able to keep this place open an to pay for some of the finer things so I could get more customers. I still don't know why he did it or who he was"  
Allen and Road just laughed a little before Allen replied "Well you see he is Road's adoptive father, and he did it cause she asked him to do it"  
"Ah I see that makes sense" Edward said and laughed "Well now I know that you're safe and that you're not dead so I guess I can move on with my life being relived over the fact that you're fine"

They kept on talking for quite some time but when it got dark Allen and Road of course had to leave.  
"Well Edward me and Road have to head home but it was really nice meeting you and being able to talk to you again"  
"It was really nice to meet you again too Allen, and please drop by anytime you can okey?"  
"Of course Edward" Allen said with a big smile as Road materialized a door that led to their room.

As they got into it they both sat down on the bed  
"God I'm exhausted" Allen said and laid down  
"Same here, But we should probably go and have a shower before we go to bed" Road said and laid down on his chest  
"Yeah you're probably right"  
They both sat up and headed over to the bathroom and they took a quick shower before they went to bed  
"Ne Allen do you think we'll get our first assignment by Mellennie tomorrow?"  
"Probably, now that I'm finished with my training I think he'd like to know what I'm capable of doing"  
"Okey, but promise me you won't push yourself too much and don't you dare die on me okey?"  
"I promise now let's get some sleep" Allen said and pulled Road a bit closer with his arm and gave her a kiss on the head before they both tried to sleep.

**THERE DONE. Okey so I wanted to finish this one by Saturday last week so I would be able to release it by Sunday but I completely lost track of time and wasn't able to write at all. And on Sunday I had my birthday party with my family and some relatives though my birthday is on Wednesday so I wasn't able to write then either. So I've now been up from one am to three am trying to finish this chapter and it turned out way longer then I was aiming for but I guess that's just better. Also as I said before I'm sorry for all the dialog but that's probably what will happen a lot now so yeah sorry, not sorry. But yeah I'm going to try and release the next chapter by next Tuesday or somewhere around next week we will see when. Oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you don't hate me for being so slow on uploading new chapters *Hides in a bush* I'm sowwie.  
****Oh well and another shout out for "Will of the abyss AllenxRoad" it's thanks to her that I got the idea for this fanfic and it's also thanks to her that I even began writing it so you should really go check her out her stories are really awesome! ALSO this chapter was almost seven thousand words which is the longest chapter I've ever written, I thought that was something worth mentioning okey?**


End file.
